


Ereri ♥

by MichikoChicken2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ;__;, BL, M/M, Yaoi, ereri, nie umiem tagować, riren - Freeform, trochę fluff, trochę smut
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoChicken2/pseuds/MichikoChicken2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Oka, zanosi się na małą reaktywację. Będzie jeszcze jakieś pięć krótkich rozdziałów, ale patrzcie na to raczej z przymrużeniem oka, bo... No cóż, wyszło z tego coś dziwnego - generalnie krew, pot, łzy i flaki z olejem. No nieważne, może komuś się spodoba xD</p><p>Do tych co są na bieżąco: totalnie się wypaliłam w kwestii "Cieni" i "NPMS" więc w ramach rekompensaty wstawię kilka swoich normalnych opowiadań (normalnych = nie yaoi), przynajmniej do czasu gdy wróci mi wena.</p><p>No to chyba tyle.<br/>Lofffki ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥*</p></blockquote>





	1. Spojrzenie

Czasem odnosił wrażenie, że od samego początku ich znajomości spojrzenie jego kobaltowych oczu nie opuszczało go nawet na chwilę. Było to uczucie tym dziwniejsze, że nie wiedział nawet jak ma je interpretować. Z jednej strony wzrok ten był wymagający i surowy, przepełniony jakby pogardą dla całego otaczającego świata i usilnie skrywający nutkę rozpaczy. Czasem jednak Eren miał wrażenie, że dostrzega w nim iskierkę ekscytacji, radości i czegoś, czego do końca nie rozumiał.Ostatnio często myślał o kapralu, starając się go rozgryźć, dostrzec jakąś słabość, odkryć skrywane tajemnice. Podziwiał go za jego obojętność wobec świata. Młody zwiadowca łatwo poddawał się emocjom, które szarpały nim niczym silny wiatr cieniutką gałązką drzewa, która nie stawiała mu żadnego oporu. Levi tymczasem był silnym, grubym konarem, na którym nawet największe wichury nie robiły najmniejszego wrażenia.  
Czuł się dziwnie snując takie rozmyślania podczas szorowania podłogi, ostatnio jednak trudno było mu myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Ilekroć zostawał sam, bardzo często zdarzało się, że kapral nagle wyrastał jak z podziemi i zaczynał z nim jakąś pozbawioną sensu rozmowę lub z kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy wytykał błędy. Eren czuł się bardzo nieswojo w takich sytuacjach. Nie do końca wiedząc jak ma się zachować stał przed nim jak kołek i usiłował wypowiadać się z sensem, chociaż i tak każda taka rozmowa kończyła się przepełnionym pogardą spojrzeniem wysłanym w stronę szatyna i jakąś cierpką uwagą na jego temat. Chłopak już dawno przyzwyczaił się do takiego stanu rzeczy, czasem jednak odnosił wrażenie, że Levi zagaduje go bardziej przyjaznym tonem i jakby bez większego powodu, żeby tylko zamienić z nim słowo. Momentami Eren dostrzegał w tym jakiś wyraz sympatii, jednak gdy tylko próbował poprowadzić dalszą rozmowę tym torem, mężczyzna natychmiast to zauważał i stawał się przeraźliwie oschły. Jego dziwne spojrzenia wręcz przeszywały nastolatka i sprawiały, że czuł ciarki na plecach – nie był do końca pewny z jakiego powodu, domyślał się jednak, że jest to wynik jakiegoś podświadomego strachu do osoby kaprala. W końcu nieraz mu się od niego dostało.  
-Oi, Eren. - gdy usłyszał za sobą głos Levi'a niemal podskoczył ze strachu. Szybko podniósł się z klęczek i zasalutował, czując jak z nieznanego powodu na jego twarz wstępuje lekki rumieniec. - Nie musisz mi salutować za każdym razem gdy mnie zobaczysz, chyba już kiedyś ci o tym wspominałem. - dodał pretensjonalnym tonem.  
-Och, tak, pamiętam. To z przyzwyczajenia. - odparł chłopak, spuszczając nieśmiało wzrok. Kapral zbadał wzrokiem szorowaną przez Erena posadzkę.  
-Nazywasz to sprzątaniem? - na te słowa chłopak wbił zdziwione spojrzenie w kaprala, czując jak wypełnia go gniew.  
-Niby co robię nie tak? - zapytał, zdecydowanie zbyt agresywnym tonem. Ciągła krytyka jego działań powoli pozbawiała go cierpliwości. - Ja... Przecież bardzo się staram. - dodał spokojnie, chcąc chociaż trochę załagodzić brzmienie swojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi. Na to było już jednak za późno. Czuł jak spojrzenie kobaltowych oczu przeszywa go na wylot. Oczekiwał jakiejś uszczypliwej uwagi, usłyszał jednak tylko ciche westchnienie.  
-Jak chcesz sprawić, żeby umyta gównem podłoga była czysta? - na te słowa Eren nieco się zdziwił, zerknął jednak w kierunku wiadra, stojącego po jego prawej stronie i zrozumiał ich znaczenie. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy woda przybrała barwę gęstego błota. - Cieszę się, że zrozumiałeś. - odparł obojętnie Levi i podążył w stronę wyjścia. - Kolacja za godzinę, lepiej się z tym uwijaj. - brunet zniknął za drzwiami, zabierając ze sobą wszystkie swoje groźne spojrzenia i opryskliwe uwagi.

Eren czuł, jak jego ręce drżą przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu i zastanawiał się w jaki sposób trafi łyżką do ust. Przemęczone mięśnie rąk sprawiały mu ból i z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił utrzymać ich dłużej w jednej pozycji. Wiedział już, że to będzie ciężki wieczór.  
Gdy zbliżał się do dużej komnaty w której zwiadowcy stacjonujący w zamku spożywali posiłki, usłyszał poirytowany i jakby nieco głośniejszy niż zwykle głos Hanji. Eren spóźniał się już jakieś piętnaście minut, miał jednak nadzieję, że nie chodzi o to i kapral mu wybaczy, gdy już ujrzy olśniewające efekty jego pracy.  
-Ooooch, Levi! Jak możesz być takim gburem, ten chłopak się przez ciebie wykończy!  
"A więc jednak chodzi o mnie." - pomyślał z przygnębieniem. Hanji znowu próbowała go bronić. Yeager w pewnym sensie podziwiał ją – była jedyną osobą niemającą oporów przed krytykowaniem kaprala – no bo któż inny byłby w stanie nazwać go gburem? Szczególnie często takie uwagi miały bezpośredni związek z Erenem, jednak mimo wszystkich jej dobrych chęci aby uwolnić nastolatka spod władzy tyrana, nieświadomie pogarszała sytuację.  
-Idę po niego. - oznajmiła z naciskiem Hanji i omal nie wpadła na chłopaka wychodząc z pomieszczenia. - Och, Eren, jesteś wreszcie! - posłała mu troskliwy uśmiech i trzymając pod ramię zaprowadziła do stołu, jak gdyby myślała, że będzie chciał uciec albo sam tam nie trafi. - Już się bałam, że padłeś z przemęczenia. - dodała, energicznie machając chochlą nad porcelanową wazą. Eren nic nie odpowiedział, kątem oka dostrzegając siedzącego na drugim końcu stołu kaprala i wyczuwając jego niezadowolenie. Gdy tylko Hanji postawiła przed nim talerz wypełniony parującą zupą, jej zapach wzmógł głód Erena, więc nie zwracając już uwagi na niczyje słowa ani spojrzenia, zabrał się do jedzenia.  
Pomieszczenie powoli pustoszało. Większość osób zdążyła zjeść jeszcze zanim Eren dotarł na miejsce, więc po krótkiej rozmowie jego równie zmęczeni całodzienną pracą i treningiem co on towarzysze, udawali się na spoczynek. Hanji posprzątała naczynia, po czym przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła przeciągle.  
-Ja chyba też już pójdę. Jestem padnięta. Eren, jak skończysz odnieś swoją miskę do kuchni. - chłopak chciał jakoś potwierdzić, że to zrobi, jednak właśnie przed chwilą wepchnął do ust spory kawałek razowej bułki, którą przegryzał podczas jedzenia zupy. Gdy Hanji zobaczyła jego wypchane policzki, roześmiała się tylko i pogłaskała go po głowie, mierzwiąc włosy. - Dobranoc. - powiedziała zmęczonym głosem i wyszła.  
Eren przez moment pomyślał, że został w pomieszczeniu całkiem sam, przez co poczuł się dziwnie. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie o obecności kaprala, który cicho jak mysz przesiedział całą kolację. Nastolatek poczuł się głupio z twarzą wypchaną jedzeniem w jego obecności, więc czym prędzej zabrał się za skończenie posiłku. Gdy pochłaniał kilka ostatnich łyżek zupy, usłyszał że Levi wstał i zmierza w jego kierunku. Na moment zatrzymał się przed chłopakiem, niedbale trzymając filiżankę po herbacie i z dezaprobatą zmierzył go wzrokiem. Eren pomyślał, że chodzi o jego spóźnienie, gdy jednak opuścił głowę i zobaczył ogrom okruszków otaczających jego talerz, w pełni zrozumiał niezadowolenie kaprala. Odkąd był w jego oddziale, starał się utrzymywać wokół siebie porządek, nie zawsze jednak pamiętał, aby zwracać na to uwagę.  
-Jutro masz wolne, Yeager. - powiedział Levi z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem i odszedł w stronę kuchni. Eren nie mógł zrozumieć jego słów. "Wolne? To znaczy, że starania Hanji wreszcie odniosły sukces? To znaczy, że cały następny dzień będę mógł spędzić na... nicnierobieniu? Podczas gdy inni jak co dzień będą harować....?" Jego radość szybko ustąpiła miejscu dziwnemu rozczarowaniu. Co właściwie miałby robić przez cały dzień, skoro sam nie mógł nawet opuścić terenu zamku?  
Nie było jeszcze bardzo późno, mimo to Eren był niewyobrażalnie zmęczony i marzył już tylko o tym aby pójść spać. Gdy jednak wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył jak Levi z podciągniętymi rękawami koszuli zmaga się z górą brudnych naczyń, poczuł się nieswojo. Dołożył swoją miskę do stosu i trzymając w ręce niewielką, bladoniebieską ściereczkę stanął obok kaprala, wmawiając sobie, że nie jest jeszcze aż tak zmęczony. Mężczyzna na moment przerwał zmywanie i zmierzył Erena podejrzliwym wzrokiem, gdy zauważył jak młodzieniec z zapałem zabrał się za wycieranie umytych talerzy.  
-Nie musisz tego robić. - powiedział obojętnie Levi, Eren jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa.  
Po chwili nastolatek przerwał niezręczną ciszę.  
-Nie chcę mieć jutro wolnego. - powiedział z przekonaniem. - Niby co miałbym robić przez cały dzień? Poza tym nie chcę się obijać kiedy inni pracują.  
-Mam to w dupie, Yeager. Jeśli sobie nie odpuścisz, ta wariatka nigdy się ode mnie nie odczepi. - słowa kaprala brzmiały wyjątkowo szorstko.  
-Przepraszam. - odparł po chwili Eren. - Myślałem, że uda mi się skończyć z tą podłogą, nie chciałem się spóźnić.  
-Daj już temu spokój. Chociaż przyznam, że gdybyś nie grał co wieczór takiej umierającej ze zmęczenia sieroty, to wyglądałoby to nieco inaczej.  
Eren popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na obojętne oblicze kaprala. Przecież zawsze starał się ukrywać swoje zmęczenie. Czy naprawdę wyglądał aż tak źle? Pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach, machinalnie wycierając kolejne naczynia. Może Levi miał trochę racji? Szatyn nigdy nie próbował robić z siebie ofiary, jednak gdy bardziej się nad tym zastanowił, zauważył, że chyba właśnie tak jest traktowany przez resztę oddziału. A na pewno przez jego dowódcę. Nieporadny nastolatek, który pada ze zmęczenia po wysprzątaniu kilku pokojów. Jedyna nadzieja ludzkości pod postacią tytana którego nie potrafi nawet...  
Eren poczuł, jak trzymana w ręku szklanka wyślizgnęła się z jego uchwytu. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Zamiast pomóc kapralowi, narobi tylko jeszcze większego bałaganu. Za wszelką cenę chciał ją złapać, zanim spadnie na ziemię i rozsypie się w drobne kawałki. Szklanka jednak uderzyła najpierw o krawędź blatu, rozpryskując się na kilka sporych fragmentów, z których jeden wpadł prosto do otwartej dłoni nastolatka, którą odruchowo zacisnął, po czym jęknął z bólu.  
-Kurwa, Yeager! - zaklął zdezorientowany Levi gdy zobaczył już co się stało. Eren wypuścił pokryte krwią szkło z dłoni, a ono roztrzaskało się na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki po uderzeniu o podłogę. Ręka mocno krwawiła i wciąż wystawał z niej niewielki odłamek naczynia. Kapral pospiesznie szarpnął jego dłoń nad zlew, aby krew nie ciekła na podłogę i szybkim ruchem wydobył z rany pozostały fragment. Eren syknął z bólu, chociaż ciepłe dłonie mężczyzny, podtrzymujące jego rękę przyjemnie go uspokajały. Levi przepłukał ranę chłodną wodą, na szczęście okazała się nie być tak głęboka jak na to wyglądało. Kapral kucnął przy jednej z szafek i wydobył z niej bandaż, po czym z wyjątkowo niezadowoloną miną podszedł do chłopaka, nie zwracając uwagi na rozgniatane pod butami szkło.  
Nagle młody zwiadowca poczuł, że świat wokół niego lekko zawirował.  
-Wszystko w porządku, Eren? - zapytał Levi, widząc, że chłopak zbladł jak ściana. Jednak Yeager nie zdążył już nic odpowiedzieć, bo w jednej chwili jego kolana zmiękły a przed oczami pojawiła się ciemna plama. Czując, że mdleje, ostatkiem sił chwycił lewą ręką za koszulę kaprala. Dalej była już tylko głucha pustka.

Gdy chłopak osunął się na niego, mężczyzna zaklął pod nosem starając się go podtrzymać. Był jednak niewyobrażalnie ciężki i Levi pod jego naporem gwałtownie cofnął się do tyłu, chcąc zachować równowagę. Gdy dobił plecami do ściany, niezręcznie osunął się na podłogę, nie mogąc utrzymać bezwładnego ciała, które dosłownie wylewało mu się z rąk.

Ciemna plama po chwili zaczęła się rozmywać, odsłaniając świat spod uchylających się ostrożnie powiek. Eren nie miał pojęcia gdzie się teraz znajduje i na jak długo odpłynął. Wciąż czuł się słabo, podniósł się jednak nieco z dziwnie niewygodnej pozycji i powoli otworzył oczy, mrugając kilkakrotnie, aby dziwne kolorowe plamy które widział złożyły się w jakąś sensowną całość. Kiedy zobaczył przed sobą umazanego krwią kaprala, bezlitośnie wbijającego w niego swoje wyjątkowo poirytowane spojrzenie, serce podeszło mu do gardła. Co się tu właściwie stało? Kiedy zorientował się, że na dodatek siedzi na nim i obaj znajdują się na podłodze, pośród fragmentów potłuczonego szkła, poczuł, że znowu robi się blady jak ściana. Nie wiedząc gdzie ma skierować wzrok ani co zrobić w takiej chwili, zahaczył spojrzenie na kobaltowych tęczówkach kaprala i nie mogąc oderwać wzroku, przez moment się w nie wpatrywał. Na początku był przerażony, kilkakrotnie widział już wściekłego Levi'a, jednak jego obecny wyraz twarzy był nieporównywalnie bardziej złowrogi niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. No cóż, w końcu to dzięki Erenowi siedział teraz na podłodze umazany krwią, otoczony odłamkami szkła i przygnieciony przez jakiegoś nieudolnego szczeniaka. Nastolatek czuł jak jeżą mu się włosy na karku, na myśl o tym, jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Z drugiej jednak strony, w jego spojrzeniu było coś niezwykłego. Jakaś tajemnicza głębia, na którą chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi, bo przecież do tej pory zawsze unikał patrzenia mu w oczy. Po chwili nawet przestał się bać. Opuściły go wszelkie złowrogie wizje fali przemocy, jaką zapewne kapral na niego wyleje. Im dłużej się w niego wpatrywał, coraz wyraźniej czuł jak przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele i wstępuje na policzki w postaci lekkiego rumieńca. Mógłby się tak gapić całymi godzinami, a przecież minęło dopiero kilkanaście sekund.  
-Eren, wstawaj ze mn... - warknął Levi, uciszony przez ciepłe usta Yeagera, które nagle do niego przylgnęły. Przez kilka pierwszych sekund kapral był zbyt oszołomiony, by cokolwiek zrobić. Jednak gdy zdał sobie sprawę ,że chłopak go całuje, z całej siły spróbował go od siebie odepchnąć. Ten jednak w odpowiedzi przykleszczył jego ciało do ściany, przyciskając swoje dłonie do jego klatki piersiowej. Dlaczego nie był w stanie go odsunąć? Mimo niepozornego wzrostu Levi był przecież znacznie silniejszy od tego dzieciaka. Spróbował popchnąć go jeszcze raz, jednak Eren tylko jeszcze mocniej przycisnął swoje wargi do ust kaprala. Szatyn po chwili dostrzegł dziwną białą mgłę, otaczającą chłopaka i pojął, dlaczego nie ma wystarczająco dość siły aby go z siebie zrzucić. Na jego czoło wstąpiły kropelki potu. "Jeśli teraz się przemieni, mam przesrane." Levi postanowił nie stawiać więcej oporu i poczekać na odpowiedni moment. Gdy przestał się skupiać na odepchnięciu chłopaka, dostrzegł w całej tej sytuacji jakąś dziwną przyjemność. Zapominając, że to Eren, znienawidzony przez niego szczeniak który potrafi tylko bałaganić jest jej sprawcą, powoli przymknął oczy i oddał się temu. Tymczasem usta Erena wciąż niestrudzenie poruszały się, wprawiając w ruch także wargi kaprala, który zaczął delikatnie odpowiadać na jego pocałunki. "Cholera, dlaczego mi się to tak podoba?" - pomyślał po chwili Levi, który jakby nagle wybudził się z letargu i przypomniał sobie jakie to pojebane i obrzydliwe. Czując jak wzbiera w nim złość, wiedział, że zaraz wybuchnie. W jednej chwili ugryzł Erena w wargę, czując w swoich ustach metaliczny posmak krwi, a później posłał mu kopniaka między nogi i z całej siły odepchnął. Nastolatek z cichym jękiem upadł na plecy, a kapral szybko podniósł się i z niewypowiedzianym gniewem w oczach posłał mu jeszcze kilka kopniaków w żebra. Był wściekły. Jak to się właściwie stało? I dlaczego?  
-Co to kurwa miało być? - syknął ze złością do zwijającego się na podłodze z bólu chłopaka. Gdy dostrzegł rozciągający się w całej kuchni bałagan, jego wkurwienie osiągnęło apogeum i nabierał coraz większej ochoty aby wyżyć się na Erenie, który przecież był temu wszystkiemu winny. Powstrzymał się jednak, wyobrażając sobie jak bardzo będzie miał przerąbane kiedy dowie się o tym Hanji i pójdzie naskarżyć Erwinowi. Levi i bez ingerencji osób trzecich miał dość problemów z tym gówniarzem. Czasem żałował, że zlał go na rozprawie, realizując chytry plan Smitha, zamiast biernie patrzeć jak wydają na nim wyrok. Może przynajmniej dowiedzieliby się czegoś ciekawego podczas tej cholernej sekcji. Kapral zacisnął dłonie w pięści i oparł się na blacie, usiłując nieco ochłonąć. Miał szczere nadzieje, że do jutra chłopak zdąży się zregenerować i nikt nie dowie się o dzisiejszym incydencie. Nigdy.

Eren czuł jak jego klatka piersiowa pulsuje dziwnym, przeszywającym go aż do kręgosłupa bólem. To uczucie, połączone z intensywnym smakiem krwi w ustach, przyprawiało go o mdłości. Wiedział, co stało się przed chwilą. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Bo co właściwie się stało? Wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział. Ale nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak podle. Dlaczego właściwie to zrobił? Co mu odbiło? I dlaczego czuł się teraz tak strasznie skrzywdzony i upokorzony... Przecież to jego cholerna wina. Czego się spodziewał? Że Levi zaprosi go do siebie? Co za nonsens. On sam tego wszystkiego nie chciał. Nie był w stanie pojąć, dlaczego to zrobił. Przecież... To mężczyzna, jego dowódca. Nie chciał tego.... Nie chciał... Nie chciał....?  
-Idź już, Yeager. - wysyczał przez zęby kapral. Tym razem Eren zamierzał jak najszybciej wykonać rozkaz. Z trudem podniósł się z ziemi, powstrzymując łzy, które nie wiedzieć czemu napłynęły mu do oczu gdy usłyszał szorstkie słowa dowódcy. Gdy ujrzał pokrywające podłogę plamy krwi wymieszane z odłamkami szkła, przyszło mu do głowy, że nie może tak po prostu odejść, że powinien jakoś pomóc, zrobić coś... "Już dosyć dzisiaj zrobiłem." – pomyślał jednak, z coraz większym trudem powstrzymując płacz. Był na siebie tak strasznie wściekły. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, umrzeć, nawet pożarcie przez tytana wydawało mu się w tej chwili lepsze niż dalsze życie po czymś tak chorym i upokarzającym. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z kuchni, zmierzając do swojej sypialni. Pulsujący ból wciąż przeszywał jego piersi, teraz było to jednak najmniej istotne. Przez jego głowę przebiegały tysiące myśli. Miał nadzieję, że za moment wszystko to okaże się złym snem. A co jeśli tak nie będzie? Po tym wszystkim nie będzie przecież nawet w stanie spojrzeć kapralowi w oczy. "Dlaczego... Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę tak wszystko spierdolić." Gdy tylko wszedł do swojego pokoju bezsilnie opadł na podłogę, próbując opanować szalejące w nim emocje.

 

Levi rzucił okiem na mieszankę krwi i szkła która zaścielała podłogę i westchnął głęboko, biorąc się za sprzątanie. Wciąż nie do końca rozumiał co się przed chwilą wydarzyło i chyba nie chciał rozumieć. Tym bardziej, że... że przez moment nawet mu się to podobało. "To zupełnie bez znaczenia, zwyczajna chwila słabości." - próbował usprawiedliwić sam siebie, wciąż czuł się jednak cholernie źle, przypominając sobie jak zatracił się w ustach Erena. Już do tej pory ich relacje nie były najlepsze, ale teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej. Miał tylko nadzieję, że gówniarz okaże się być wystarczająco dobrym aktorem aby wciąż stwarzać pozory normalności. Nie chodziło nawet o sam pocałunek, o którym chłopak z pewnością nigdy nikomu nie powie – nie był aż tak głupi. Levi miał jednak nadzieję, że gdy ktoś zauważy i zapyta go o parę nowych siniaków, nastolatek wymyśli jakąś zgrabną historyjkę, aby po raz kolejny nie ściągać mu na głowę Hanji. Chociaż, chyba było mu już wszystko jedno.


	2. Niepewność

Gdy blade światło poranka zaczęło wpadać wąskimi strumieniami do jego komnaty, Eren z cichym jękiem obrócił się na drugi bok i głośno westchnął. Tej nocy praktycznie nie zmrużył oka. Nie pozwalał mu na to ani roztrzęsiony umysł ani obolałe ciało. Gdy usiadł na łóżku i podniósł koszulkę, zobaczył kilka ciemnofioletowych siniaków na swojej klatce piersiowej. One jednak znaczyły niewiele, schowane przez cały czas pod ubraniem. Najbardziej martwił się o wygląd wargi, która była ewidentnie spuchnięta. Upadek z łóżka?Dobicie do szafy? Niee, to idiotyczne. Potknięcie się na schodach? Bolesne spotkanie z krawędzią stopnia? Tak, to już miało jakiś większy sens, o ile w ogóle cokolwiek miało. Eren wiedział, że nie oszuka Hanji byle historyjką, miał jednak nadzieję, że uda mu się zrzucić winę za swój stan na siebie i swoją wrodzoną nieudolność. Teraz jednak jego głowę zaprzątał poważniejszy problem. Levi. Będzie przecież na śniadaniu. Będzie przecież krzątał się po zamku, może przyglądał jego pracy. Zawsze będzie blisko. Gdy tylko przypomniał sobie wczorajszy wieczór, poczuł jak jego żołądek dziwnie się zaciska. Ze wstydu, bezsilności i rozczarowania samym sobą. Było jeszcze zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie aby zejść na śniadanie, dlatego Eren postanowił udać się do łaźni, aby chociaż trochę zmyć z siebie wczorajszą zaschniętą krew i złe wspomnienia.  
Zimny prysznic zdecydowanie poprawił jego stan psychiczny, z ciałem było jednak nieco gorzej. Obolałe żebra wciąż nie pozwalały mu na branie zbyt głębokich oddechów a dolna warga była spuchnięta i przybrała barwę dojrzałej śliwki. Eren cieszył się jednak, że jego umysł oczyścił się ze wszystkich negatywnych emocji, blokujących jakiekolwiek rozważne działania i podejmowanie decyzji. Uświadomił sobie, że nie ma znaczenia co teraz zrobi, bo co się stało już się nie odstanie. Nigdy nie cofnie czasu i nigdy nie zapomni o tym, co wydarzyło się wczoraj, tak samo jak i kapral. Ale popadanie z tego powodu w depresję nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Musiał żyć dalej, zmagać się z kolejnym dniem, tak jak za każdym poprzednim razem kiedy coś zepsuł i miał dość swojego życia. Ponadto zmiana zachowania z pewnością przyciągnęłaby uwagę innych członków zespołu, a już w szczególności Hanji, co w połączeniu z jego kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy i spuchniętą wargą, ściągnęłoby na Levi'a kolejne problemy. Musiał zachowywać się naturalnie, udawać, że zupełnie nic się stało i nie unikać kaprala bardziej niż na co dzień. Wiedział to i zamierzał zachować wszelkie pozory normalności, nawet w kontaktach z dowódcą. Zastanawiał się tylko, jak wiele z jego poważnych postanowień i przemyśleń pryśnie niczym mydlana bańka, gdy ujrzy twarz Levi'a i zatrzyma swoje spojrzenie na jego kobaltowych tęczówkach o sekundę zbyt długo. Wtedy znów zaczną szarpać nim emocje i cały jego plan się rozsypie, wpędzając w kłopoty ich obu. Nie. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Ze złością uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią w ścianę. Tym razem już niczego nie zepsuje. Już nigdy. Gdy poczuł jak wzbiera w nim gniew, zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco, a po chwili znowu miał to uczucie. Na moment otoczyła go cienka warstwa białej mgły, która już po chwili delikatnie rozmyła się w powietrzu. Ból w klatce piersiowej ustał jednak, a warga wróciła do swoich normalnych rozmiarów. A więc ta chwila złości wystarczyła, aby się zregenerował. Tak samo jak wczoraj chwila podniecenia wystarczyła do zagojenia rany na dłoni. Eren trochę się przestraszył, uświadamiając sobie, że faktycznie nie ma zielonego pojęcia jak kontrolować moc tytana. Jeśli naprawdę wszystko było zależne tylko od jego nastrojów, chyba lepiej żeby w jego pobliżu nie znajdował się nikt, kto wywołuje silne emocje. A przecież Levi był przy nim przez cały czas.  
Eren zszedł na śniadanie jako jeden z pierwszych. Kapral, jedyny oprócz Hanji ranny ptaszek, siedział już przy stoliku, popijając kawę i ze zdziwieniem zerkając na pewny krok i dumnie wyprostowane plecy Yeagera. Nie spodziewał się widzieć go dzisiaj w takim stanie, ucieszyło go to jednak, bo wyglądało na to, że chłopak będzie zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
-Dzień dobry, Heichou. - rzucił obojętnie Eren, dokładnie tak jak samo jak co rano. A Levi, dokładnie jak co rano, zmierzył go tylko wzrokiem, nie mówiąc słowa. Ku swojej radości dostrzegł jednak, że warga chłopaka wygląda na zagojoną, co oznaczało, że pozbył się chociaż potencjalnych problemów z Hanji.  
Kapral był mocno zdziwiony pewną siebie postawą chłopaka. Wyobrażał sobie, że przez cały dzień będzie chodził ze spuszczoną głową i oblewał się rumieńcem przy każdym kontakcie wzrokowym. On wydawał się jednak poradzić sobie z problemem. A przynajmniej dostrzegł konieczność udawania, że nic się nie stało. "Może jednak nie jest taką totalną ciotą."  
-Eren, wcześnie dzisiaj przyszedłeś. - powiedziała Hanji, siadając z posiłkiem naprzeciw chłopaka. - Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, wszystko z tobą w porządku? - zapytała troskliwie, widząc podkrążone oczy chłopaka.  
-Po prostu nie spałem zbyt dobrze tej nocy. - odparł nieśmiało Eren.  
-Zabawne, dokładnie to samo usłyszałam od Levi'a. - odparła rozbawiona Hanji. Młody zwiadowca mimowolnie posłał kapralowi krótkie spojrzenie. - Oboje wyglądacie jakby coś was przeżuło i wypluło.  
Cóż, z pewnością było w tym trochę prawdy. Erena nieco zdziwiło, że kapral też miał kłopoty z zaśnięciem. Przecież do wszystkiego podchodzi tak obojętnie. Napomniał się jednak, że nie powinien łączyć tego faktu z poprzednim wieczorem. Nie chcąc powiedzieć niczego głupiego zabrał się za jedzenie, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić pomieszczenie i wziąć się do pracy. Sala powoli wypełniała się kolejnymi zaspanymi zwiadowcami, wlokącymi się ociężale do swoich stolików. Poranek zawsze był ciężki.  
-Eren, jak zamierzasz wykorzystać swój wolny dzień? Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę wypoczniesz. - rzuciła nagle Hanji. Wolny dzień. Nastolatek zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Widząc zdziwienie w jego oczach zdezorientowana kobieta popatrzyła na kaprala. - Przecież Levi dał ci dzisiaj wolne, prawda?  
-Tak, ale... Ja jednak wolałbym pracować. - te słowa wywołały wyraźne zdziwienie na twarzy Hanji.  
-Dlaczego? Eren, potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Nie pamiętasz już jak wczoraj słaniałeś się na nogach? - na te słowa na policzki chłopaka mimowolnie wkradł się lekki rumieniec.  
-To nie tak... Ja... Ja nie chcę siedzieć bezczynnie, bo wtedy zaczynam za dużo myśleć. O tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczach które się wydarzyły. I o tych które jeszcze się wydarzą. - Eren wbił wzrok w talerz, starając się jak najlepiej odegrać swoją rolę. Udało mu się. Hanji, widząc głęboki smutek jaki zagościł na twarzy chłopaka, zmieszała się nieco.  
-Echh... No dobrze, jeśli o to chodzi... Ale nie przemęczaj się zbytnio. - odparła i po chwili odeszła od stołu. Gdy tylko kobieta zniknęła z pola widzenia Erena, ten podniósł głowę i cicho westchnął, zadowolony z powodzenia swojego planu i powrócił do jedzenia.  
Levi popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie i zdziwił się, że szczeniak tak dobrze sobie poradził z przekonaniem i spławieniem Hanji. Chłopak zwrócił ku niemu twarz i na moment ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Eren, widząc iskierkę podziwu w oczach kaprala, ucieszył się, że wreszcie coś mu się udało. Coś, co zadowoliło jego przełożonego. Po chwili jednak nastolatek ponownie przeniósł swoją uwagę na spożywany posiłek, wciąż czując się nieswojo gdy jego spojrzenie napotykało kobaltowe tęczówki. "Może wcale nie będzie tak źle." - pomyślał. "Na pewno nie będzie źle, jeśli tylko znowu czegoś nie zepsuję." Gdy kątem oka dostrzegł jak kapral wstaje od stołu i zmierza do wyjścia, opanowało go uczucie niewypowiedzianej ulgi. Mężczyzna przechodząc obok Erena zwrócił na niego swój wzrok.  
-Dzisiaj pomagasz mi w pralni, Yeager. - powiedział z charakterystyczną dla niego obojętnością i wyszedł. Eren czuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. "To niemożliwe. Dlaczego on to robi? Po tym wszystkim... Mam teraz spędzić przy nim cały dzień? A może..." Jego myśli zaczęły przybierać coraz mniej odpowiedni kierunek. "Nie, to niemożliwe." - zbeształ sam siebie. Kiedy już wydawało mu się, że jest w stanie poradzić sobie z kotłującymi się w jego umyśle uczuciami, miał przez cały dzień towarzyszyć kapralowi. Mieć go przy sobie, czuć jego obecność i przez cały ten czas się męczyć. Może zrobił to specjalnie, żeby zadać mu ból? Nie, przecież obecność Erena irytowała go. A więc dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobił? Szatyn czuł jak jego ciało stopniowo wypełnia bezsilność i strach. Cała pewność siebie, jaką udało mu się nagromadzić wczesnym rankiem, w jednej chwili wyparowała. Udowodnił sam sobie, że potrafi udawać przez jakieś pół godziny. Ale...Cały dzień... Cały cholerny dzień z Levi'em...

Eren wiedział, że nie ma żadnej nadziei na wymiganie się od pracy w pralni. Jeśli chodziło o porządki, polecenia kaprala były świętością i nikt nigdy nie ważył się ich kwestionować. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że chłopak był przerażony i szedł wąskim korytarzem jak na skazanie. Usiłował opanować emocje i wytłumaczyć sobie decyzję Levi'a w jakiś logiczny sposób. Może po prostu faktycznie potrzebował pomocy? To bez sensu. Przecież zawsze robił wszystko sam, a nawet jeśli sobie z czymś nie radził, Eren był tylko jednym z wielu zwiadowców stacjonujących w tej chwil w zamku, i na dodatek jednym z najmniej użytecznych. Może chciał tylko sprawdzić czy chłopak nie stchórzy? Może chciał go pilnować? Albo tylko porozmawiać...? Żadna odpowiedź w najmniejszym stopniu nie pasowała do charakteru kaprala i jego nastawienia do świata. Eren był święcie przekonany, że po czymś takim mężczyzna będzie go unikał i jeśli tylko nastolatek będzie robił to samo, nie będą spędzać w swojej obecności zbyt wiele czasu. Jednak nie zapowiadało się na to. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem jego dłonie pociły się coraz bardziej. Widział już zarys starych, drewnianych drzwi na końcu korytarza, za którymi czekało na niego przeszywające spojrzenie kobaltowych oczu. To samo, które jeszcze wczoraj tak strasznie mu się podobało. To samo, którego dzisiaj panicznie się bał. Chociaż strach nie był chyba najlepszym określeniem dla emocji chłopaka. Odczuwał raczej stres i wciąż przepełniający go wstyd. Był przekonany, że Levi ponownie go upokorzy i zmiesza z błotem, no bo niby po co miałby ściągać go do tej pralni? Od drzwi dzieliło go już tylko kilka kroków. Eren wziął dwa głębokie oddechy i kolejny raz wmawiając sobie, że nie będzie tak źle, delikatnie popchnął drzwi i niemal bezszelestnie wsunął się do środka.  
-Bierz się do roboty. - przywitał go kapral. Chłopak posłusznie podszedł do jednego z kilku koszy z brudnymi ubraniami i zaczął je segregować. - Nie sądziłem, że taki dobry z ciebie aktor, Yeager. Sam prawie ci uwierzyłem. - Eren domyślił się, że chodziło o scenkę odegraną rano przed Hanji. Czując, że może powiedzieć coś głupiego, chłopak trzymał język za zębami i ignorował cierpkie uwagi kaprala, skupiając się na pracy. Po chwili przyszło mu na myśl, że może jednak powinien się odezwać. Że powinien przeprosić za wczorajszy wieczór. W końcu ten cały bałagan i.... To wszystko jego wina.  
-Heichou. - powiedział nieśmiało, przerywając na moment pracę. Gdy Levi zwrócił na niego spojrzenie, poczuł gęsią skórkę na plecach i pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał. Bo jak właściwie chciał to powiedzieć? - Przepraszam. - wydukał, czując jak jego twarz oblewa się rumieńcem. - Za wczoraj. Ja... Nie chciałem... - nie miał pojęcia co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć, czy istnieje jakiś sposób, aby się z tego wszystkiego wytłumaczyć.  
-Spokojnie, Eren. Nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo. - słowa kaprala zdziwiły chłopaka. - Przyznaję, że było to pojebane i obrzydliwe, jednak wolałbym żebyś nie popadał z tego powodu w depresję. - dodał Levi jakby od niechcenia, wracając do pracy. Eren nie był pewien czy w pełni zrozumiał sens jego słów. "Więc... Nie jest na mnie zły?"  
-Myślałem, że po czymś takim będziesz chciał mnie zabić. - powiedział młody zwiadowca, już nieco spokojniejszy.  
-Nie zaprzeczę, że chciałem. Ale jesteś podobno ostatnią nadzieją ludzkości, nie ukrywam, że również moją. - nawet w obliczu takich słów, głos kaprala nie tracił obojętnego wyrazu.  
-Więc... Może po prostu o tym wszystkim zapomnijmy? - zaproponował nieśmiało Eren.  
-Tak. Tak będzie najlepiej. - słysząc te słowa nastolatek poczuł błogie uczucie ulgi, wypełniające powoli jego umysł, zalewając wszelkie dręczące go obawy ciepłym, przyjemnym spokojem.  
Eren nie do końca wierzył, że poszło tak gładko. Czy to naprawdę koniec jego wszystkich zmartwień? Tak po prostu? Oczywiście jeszcze przez pewien czas będzie czuł się nieswojo w obecności kaprala – o ile kiedykolwiek czuł się spokojnie w jego towarzystwie – ale te słowa zrozumienia zdecydowanie ułatwiły mu normalne funkcjonowanie. Szatyn z zapałem wziął się do pracy, chcąc uniknąć uwag od przełożonego. Nie mógł niczego zepsuć. Nie teraz, kiedy już wszystko poszło tak dobrze.

\- Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jak na takiego szczeniaka wyjątkowo dobrze całujesz, Yeager. - dodał po chwili milczenia Levi, posyłając mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym obojętnie wrócił do swojego zajęcia. Eren poczuł jak mimowolnie czerwienią mu się policzki. Takie słowa ze strony kaprala to ostatnie czego się spodziewał. I... właściwie jak miał rozumieć tą uwagę? Myśli chłopaka znów zaczęły obierać niewłaściwy tor, więc czym prędzej odwrócił się, usiłując powstrzymać dziwne reakcje swojego ciała i skupić się na pracy.


	3. Kilka kropel odwagi

Tego wieczoru przed kolacją Erwin uroczyście ogłosił, że wreszcie udało mu się zdobyć zgodę na kolejną wyprawę za mur, która miała się odbyć za niecałe trzy miesiące. W odpowiedzi po sali poniósł się lekki szum, który był mieszanką zadowolenia i obaw. Z jednej strony dobrze było mieć wreszcie jakiś konkretny cel - ciągłe treningi i sprzątanie nie wpływały zbyt dobrze na samopoczucie żołnierzy. Byli zwiadowcami i chcieli używać swoich umiejętności. Mimo to mieli świadomość, że każda potyczka z tytanami okupiona jest ogromnymi stratami i ta wyprawa może okazać się ich ostatnią. Jednak wizja podjęcia prawdziwej walki z wrogiem i ogromna chęć dokonania jakiegoś postępu w przywracaniu ludziom wolności i honoru rozwiała wszelkie wątpliwości i pomieszczenie wypełniły głosy zadowolenia. Po chwili Erwin zwrócił się także do Hanji, udzielając jej pozwolenia na podjęcie próby złapania tytana. Na te słowa kobieta podskoczyła z radości i podbiegła do dowódcy, na moment wieszając mu się na szyi.  
-Wariatka... Ciekawe ilu z nas przez to zginie... - odparł krytycznie Levi, na którego twarzy jak zwykle nie malowały się żadne emocje.  
Tymczasem Hanji jeszcze przez chwilę dziękowała Erwinowi, podrygując dziwnie, po czym energicznym krokiem opuściła salę. Eren przez moment zastanawiał się dlaczego tak nagle wyszła, stwierdził jednak, że próby zrozumienia działań kobiety nie mają najmniejszego sensu. Po chwili wróciła, już nieco spokojniejsza, chociaż jej oblicze wciąż rozpromieniał szeroki uśmiech. Chłopak kątem oka zauważył, że trzyma coś w dłoni.  
-Musimy to opić! - krzyknęła kobieta, gdy podeszła już do stolika i energicznym ruchem odkorkowała trzymaną w dłoni butelkę. Nalała sobie pełny kieliszek, po czym podeszła do Levi'a.  
-Jeśli myślisz, że w ten sposób przekupisz mnie do pomagania ci przy łapaniu tych potworów, to jesteś w błędzie. - odparł oschle mężczyzna, zasłaniając swój kieliszek dłonią. Hanji jednak ostrożnie odsunęła jego rękę i wypełniła naczynie ciemnoczerwonym trunkiem.  
-Oooch, Levi, wcale nie chcę cię przekupywać. - odparła przekonującym tonem. - Przecież wiem, że i tak mi pomożesz. - dodała po chwili, kierując szeroki uśmiech w jego stronę. Kapral nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi na te słowa, wiedząc, że pewnie kobieta ma rację.  
Hanji podeszła również do Erena, który ze smakiem zajadał właśnie kolację i niespecjalnie zwracał uwagę na to, co działo się wokół niego. Gdy uniosła jego kieliszek i nachyliła butelkę, Levi przeszył ją chłodnym wzrokiem, wydając z siebie dziwne chrząknięcie.  
-To jeszcze dzieciak.  
-Daj spokój, jest już prawie dorosły. Ma prawo czasem poświętować. - odparła, wypełniając naczynie po brzegi. - Prawda, Eren? - postawiła przed nim trunek. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, czując na sobie piorunujący wzrok kobaltowych oczu. Nie przepadał za alkoholem, rzadko pił, ale wiedział, że odmówienie Hanji to jak rzucenie się w paszczę smoka. Już łatwiej było znieść niezadowolone spojrzenia kaprala.  
Na początku Eren nieśmiało sięgał po kieliszek, jednak już po kilku łykach stwierdził, że wino nawet mu smakuje. Podobało mu się też uczucie przyjemnego ciepła, rozlewające się we wnętrzu jego ciała. Jeszcze zanim skończył jeść, wypił swoją porcję, czując się coraz bardziej niewyraźnie. Hanji żartowała z innymi zwiadowcami, rozlewając już trzecią butelkę. Gdy zobaczyła, że nastolatek opróżnił już swój kielich, pospiesznie go uzupełniła. Levi dosłownie zabijał ją wzrokiem, nic jednak nie powiedział. Młody zwiadowca nie czuł się najlepiej, zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie a jego policzki płonęły. Po chwili zrobił się również senny, jednak nie chciał wyjść z sali tak wcześnie. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna wśród zwiadowców zapanowała bardzo luźna atmosfera, wszyscy śmiali się i żartowali, nikt nawet nie myślał o tym, żeby udać się na spoczynek. Takie chwile zdarzały się w oddziale wyjątkowo rzadko. Eren miał przed sobą jeszcze pół kieliszka, jednak cały świat wokół niego wirował nawet przy najmniejszym ruchu. Levi chyba to zauważył, bo gdy chłopak kolejny raz sięgnął po wino, ten podszedł do niego i wyjął mu szklane naczynie z ręki.  
-Tobie już wystarczy. - powiedział, z pogardą patrząc na jego mętny wzrok i odszedł w stronę kuchni.

Od czasu ich pocałunku minął już ponad tydzień i jak na razie wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy. Mimo to dziwne spojrzenia rzucane przez kaprala wciąż nie dawały Erenowi spokoju. Tym bardziej, że po jego głowie coraz częściej krążyły co najmniej nieodpowiednie myśli a nawet sny, których treści nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Czy naprawdę coś do niego czuł? Nigdy by się o to nie podejrzewał, jednak... Ten pocałunek... Czasem miał prawdziwą ochotę aby go powtórzyć.

Levi wolnym krokiem wszedł do kuchni, z nieukrywaną ulgą uciekając od wszechogarniającego hałasu i histerycznego śmiechu Hanji, która zdawała się planować upicie wszystkich stacjonujących w zamku zwiadowców, chociaż sama niebyła już w najlepszym stanie. Jednym energicznym ruchem wylał do zlewu zawartość kieliszka zabranego Erenowi, z cichą nadzieją, że wariatka nie podstawi mu pod nos kolejnego. Próba upicia jakiegokolwiek innego nastolatka pewnie za bardzo by go nie obeszła, ale na upicie tego konkretnego nie mógł jej pozwolić. Nie, wcale się o niego nie martwił. Martwił się o wszystkie osoby przebywające na terenie zamku. Po tym jak tydzień wcześniej został zaatakowany przez Yeagera i widział otaczającą go warstwę białego dymu, a co gorsza czuł na sobie jego nienaturalnie gorące ciało, jakby przypomniało mu się, że mimo bycia bezużytecznym szczeniakiem, ma możliwość przemiany w tytana, co jest cholernie niebezpieczne. Z ostatniego incydentu nie trudno było wywnioskować, że kompletnie nad tym nie panuje. Tyle, że nikt o tym incydencie nie wiedział. Levi miał cichą nadzieję, że akurat Hanji nie będzie musiał przypominać, że chłopak nie umie się kontrolować i nawet trzeźwy stanowi zagrożenie. Aż do dzisiaj. Bo przecież jego stuknięta koleżanka z ogromnym zapałem poiła go alkoholem, zupełnie nie myśląc jak może się to skończyć. Kapral nie miał ochoty umierać pod gruzami jakiegoś starego zamczyska, tylko dlatego że pijany Eren zamieni się w potwora i rozwali wszystko, co znajdzie się w jego polu widzenia. "Nie ważne. Porozmawiam z nią jutro." - pomyślał, wracając na salę z zamiarem dalszego pilnowania szczeniaka - a raczej Hanji.

Eren był myślami gdzieś bardzo daleko, alkohol przywoływał dziwne rzeczy do jego ociężałej głowy. Chłopak nie zauważył nawet, kiedy pojawił się przy nim Erwin, zapraszając go do swojego gabinetu na krótką rozmowę. Yeager niespiesznie wstał z ławy i lekko się zataczając podążył chwiejnym krokiem za dowódcą, próbując zmusić do współpracy swoje plączące się nogi.  
Gdy dotarli już do przestronnego,zamkowego pomieszczenia które chwilowo służyło Erwinowi jako biuro, nastolatek z ulgą opadł na niewielki stary fotel, stojący tuż przy drewnianym stoliku z pięknie rzeźbionymi nogami. Chłopak z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się po komnacie, która wyglądała zdecydowanie bardziej komfortowo niż jakakolwiek sypialnia w zamku, a zwłaszcza sypialnia Erena, wciąż znajdująca się w zatęchłych lochach. Po chwili Erwin usiadł na fotelu na przeciwko Yeagera, stawiając na stole dwie szklanki i niewielką butelkę z jasnobrązowym trunkiem.  
-Napijesz się?  
-Ja... Chyba już nie powinienem. - odparł cicho, jednak Smith zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa, podając mu wypełnioną do połowy szklankę.  
-Eren, nie ukrywam, że liczę na twoją pomoc podczas naszej następnej misji. Chciałbym, żebyś wiedział czego od ciebie oczekuję. - słowa dowódcy były jakby przepełnione goryczą.  
-Zrobię co w mojej mocy...  
-Na tę wyprawę wyruszy tylko jedna trzecia wszystkich zwiadowców. Chcę rozejrzeć się w okolicy i sprawdzić stan kilku najbliższych punktów zaopatrzeniowych. Stwierdziłem, że wystarczy do tego garstka osób, więc narażanie całego oddziału wydało mi się być pozbawione sensu. - Eren lekko skrzywił się po pierwszym łyku mocnego alkoholu i delikatnie kiwnął głową, potwierdzając słuszność decyzji Erwina. - Ale z tak małą załogą nie poradzimy sobie z odparciem ataku większej grupy tytanów. Dlatego niewykluczone, że będziesz musiał użyć swojej mocy i ochraniać nasz bezpieczny przejazd.  
-Nie ma problemu, zrobię to. - odparł z przekonaniem młody zwiadowca.  
-Nie wątpię. - dowódca popatrzył na niego wymownie i chłopak zorientował się, co go martwi.  
-Ja... Postaram się kontrolować. - nawet jego samego nie zadowoliły te słowa. - Przecież zawsze się staram. - dodał z rezygnacją. - Po prostu niech ktoś mnie pilnuje. I zabije, jeśli będzie to konieczne. - odparł chłopak z przekonaniem. Erwin jak gdyby tylko czekał na te słowa przyzwolenia.  
-Myślałem o Levi'u. Jego umiejętności pozwoliłyby nam szybko pozbyć się zagrożenia, nawet jeśli ty zacząłbyś je stanowić.  
-Tak, to chyba dobry pomysł. - Eren wiedział, że sprawa jest poważna, nie mógł się jednak skupić. Nawet mówienie sprawiało mu trudność, bo jego język zaczął się dziwnie plątać, nie pozwalając mu na wyraźne wypowiadanie swoich myśli.  
-Najtrudniej będzie jednak to z nim załatwić. Z pewnością nie ucieszy się kiedy mu powiem, że chcę wykorzystać twoją moc tytana. To bardzo ryzykowne, również dla ciebie.  
-Echh, nie sądzę, żeby miał coś przeciwko pod tym względem. Chyba za bardzo za mną nie przepada.  
-Tak ci się tylko wydaje. To, że jest wobec ciebie oschły, wcale nie oznacza, że cię nie lubi. - Erwin westchnął przeciągle i oparł się wygodnie w fotelu. - Levi ukrywa swoje uczucia zbyt głęboko, żeby ktokolwiek mógł je dostrzec. Ale uwierz mi, gdyby nie darzył cię sympatią, byłoby z tobą o wiele gorzej. Byłbyś przecież martwy gdyby na rozprawienie zgodził się wziąć cię pod opiekę. - Eren zamyślił się, słysząc te słowa. Nigdy nie patrzył na to z tej strony.  
Rozmowa trwała jeszcze jakąś godzinę. Erwin omawiał szczegółowe plany operacji, niejednokrotnie pytając chłopaka o radę i wciąż uzupełniając ich szklanki. Eren starał się myśleć trzeźwo i konkretnie odpowiadać na pytania dowódcy. O dziwo nie był już senny, jednak otaczająca go rzeczywistość zdawała się kołysać coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym łykiem. Wiedział, że stanowczo przesadził z alkoholem, ale nie miał ochoty odmawiać Erwinowi, ani wychodzić w środku rozmowy. Jednak gdy butelka już została opróżniona, nieśmiało wstał i tłumacząc się zmęczeniem podążył w stronę drzwi. Dowódca odprowadził go wzrokiem, wciąż ściskając w lewej dłoni pustą szklankę.  
-Dziękuję ci, Eren. - powiedział, gdy ten nacisnął już klamkę. W odpowiedzi chłopak posłał mu niewyraźny uśmiech i starając się zachować pozory trzeźwości, wyszedł i ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Levi wygodnie ułożył się na posłaniu i przykrył tylko do pasa. Ta noc była wyjątkowo ciepła jak na wczesne lato, poza tym wciąż nie wyzbył się nawyku spania w koszuli. Blade światło księżyca wpadało do środka przez lekko uchyloną okiennicę, wypełniając pomieszczenie dziwnym, chłodnym blaskiem i zostawiając jasną smugę na zewnętrznej połowie łóżka. Mężczyzna przesunął się bardziej w stronę ściany, aby ukryć twarz w mroku. Wypił trochę i był zmęczony, dlatego jego powieki niemal od razu dały za wygraną i opadły. Już po chwili miał pierwsze senne wizje i czuł jak powoli odpływa. Nagle jednak jakiś dźwięk wyrwał go z błogiego stanu. Początkowo nie otworzył nawet oczu, przekonany, że po prostu coś mu się śniło, chociaż przez moment miał wrażenie, że był to odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Kapral nie poruszył się, w obliczu ogromnej senności nie był zainteresowany źródłem hałasu, tym bardziej, że ten ustał i w pomieszczeniu znów zapanowała błoga cisza. Po chwili jednak poczuł dziwne kołysanie, jakby materac po drugiej stronie łóżka lekko się uginał. W tym momencie rozbudził się całkowicie, z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że ktoś położył się obok niego. Niemal natychmiast chwilowe zaskoczenie przerodziło się w gniew. Silna woń alkoholu i widoczna w blasku księżyca ciemnobrązowa czupryna, przysunęły mu na myśl tylko jedną osobę. "Co ten szczeniak sobie myśli?" Levi usiadł na łóżku i posłał Erenowi cios z otwartej dłoni prosto w lewy policzek. Chłopak przebudził się i z zaskoczeniem otworzył oczy.  
-Och...Heichou, co ty robisz w moim łóżku? - wymamrotał, rozcierając dłonią szczypiący policzek.  
-Tak się składa, że to moje łóżko. - odparł kapral, najmilszym tonem na jaki był w stanie sobie pozwolić. Nastolatek był kompletnie pijany, więc Levi nie chciał jeszcze pogorszyć jego stanu, chociaż miał coraz większą ochotę żeby porządnie mu przyłożyć. "Hanji..." - pomyślał ze złością.  
Słysząc słowa mężczyzny Eren podniósł się na łokciach i rozejrzał po pokoju zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. Po chwili lekko zachichotał i pacnął się dłonią w czoło.  
-Faktycznie, chyba pomyliłem sypialnie. - powiedział to z takim beztroskim rozbawieniem, że Levi na moment zatrzymał wzrok na jego szczerym uśmiechu. Kapral oczekiwał, że chłopak wyjdzie, jednak ten ani drgnął, z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem twarzy wpatrując się w niego i zadziornie przygryzając wargę. - Ale skoro już tutaj jestem. - powiedział cicho i popchnął go na łóżko. Mężczyzna nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, bo ciepłe usta Erena niemal natychmiast do niego przylgnęły. Nie było także mowy o zepchnięciu chłopaka, gdyż znów okazał się być niepokojąco silny. Tym razem pocałunki nastolatka były zdecydowanie śmielsze – alkohol dodał mu sporo odwagi. Kapral czuł jak mimowolnie jego ciało wypełnia przyjemne ciepło, co zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej. "Czy naprawdę nie potrafię nawet nad sobą zapanować?". Levi zdecydował się obrać taktykę, która zadziałała poprzednim razem, więc przestał się szarpać i czekał na odpowiedni moment aby odepchnąć szczeniaka i skopać mu tyłek. Jednak tak jak ostatnio, czując bliskość młodego ciała nie potrafił skupić swoich myśli na wypełniającym go gniewie. Rytmicznie poruszające się wargi Erena i jego ciepłe dłonie nerwowo rozpinające guziki koszuli kaprala, sprawiały, że i jego policzki pokrył rumieniec. Nie chcąc przyznać się przed samym sobą do odczuwanej z tego powodu przyjemności i dziwnego podniecenia, spróbował przywołać się do porządku, jednak gdy przypomniał sobie swój zamiar, przez krótką chwilę ogarnęła go myśl, że chyba wolałby zrobić z tyłkiem Erena coś innego niż go skopać. Tego było już za wiele. Fakt, że nawet jego własne ciało i umysł poddawało się nastolatkowi wbrew jego woli, wzbudził w nim jeszcze większą złość. Po chwili dostrzegł swoją szansę, kiedy Eren na moment odsunął się by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Levi włożył całą swoją siłę w odepchnięcie go, jednak młody zwiadowca natychmiast pochwycił jego nadgarstki, blokując mu dalsze ruchy. "To bez znaczenia. Tym razem już na to nie pozwolę." - pomyślał mężczyzna z determinacją, chociaż jego rozpalone ciało i nierówny oddech zdawały się mieć inne plany.  
-Nawet o tym nie myśl. - wysyczał ze złością. - Złaź ze mnie.  
-Dlaczego to robisz, Levi. Przecież ostatnio ci się podobało. - mówił cicho chłopak z delikatnym pomrukiem w głosie. Powoli zbliżając swoją twarz, silnym ruchem oparł ręce kaprala ponad jego głową. - Oboje o tym wiemy. - dodał szeptem i znów zaczął go całować.  
Jakaś część Levi'a, schowana głęboko w jego podświadomości wiedziała, że to prawda i chciała za wszelką cenę złamać się, poddać czułym dotykom i gorącym pocałunkom nastolatka. Jednak racjonalna strona jego umysłu wciąż przypominała mu, jakie to chore i złe. Wiedział, że powinien to przerwać, jednak był już tak strasznie zmęczony. Zmęczony walką z samym sobą. Z każdą kolejną chwilą argumenty powstrzymującego przed oddaniem się chwili traciły na znaczeniu, a głos rozsądku brzmiał coraz ciszej i ciszej, w końcu zamieniając się w głuchy szept, błądzący gdzieś bardzo głęboko w jego głowie. Kurczowo zaciśnięte powieki Levi'a zaczęły coraz bardziej się rozluźniać, tak jak wszystkie mięśnie jego ciała, wcześniej napięte pod wpływem gniewu i przygniatającej bezsilności. I chociaż dłonie Erena niemal przestały już przytrzymywać jego wyciągnięte nad głowę ręce, delikatnymi ruchami przesuwając się w stronę klatki piersiowej i kończąc rozpinanie koszuli, on już w żaden sposób się nie bronił. Mógł przecież uderzyć go, zadrapać, zrobić cokolwiek. Jednak... W obliczu nierównych oddechów i szybkich uderzeń serca, wywołanych tym dziwnym uczuciem, jakiego nie zaznał już od tak dawna, głos rozsądku ucichł całkowicie, a jego ciało powoli wypełniało gorące, dzikie pożądanie, które skutecznie tłumiło wszelkie obawy i wyrzuty sumienia.

Eren nie do końca był świadomy tego, co właśnie się działo. Jego wizja rzeczywistości opierała się raczej na poszczególnych fragmentach i nie zachowywała żadnej ciągłości. Levi. Pocałunki. Podniecenie. Ciepło. Pożądanie. Levi... Wszystko to wydawało mu się tylko kolejnym dziwnym snem którego głównym bohaterem był kapral, jednak tym razem chłopak miał o wiele bardziej nieprzyzwoite zamiary. Mimo to, cała sytuacja zdawała się być przerażająco realna. "Czy to możliwe? Czy to, co się teraz dzieje może być prawdą?" Eren nie do końca miał czas na takie przemyślenia, pochłonięty jego bliskością. "To sen... To z pewnością sen... A jeśli tak, muszę z niego wyciągnąć jak najwięcej, zanim się obudzę. Zanim czar pryśnie." Wszystko to wydawało się być jednak zbyt prawdziwe. Ciało Levi'a było jakby zbyt namacalne, zbyt gorące. Jego mięśnie drżały zbyt realnie pod dotykiem ciepłych dłoni Erena. Jednak sama jego obecność w jakiś sposób była zbyt piękna, by mogła być prawdziwa. Umysł nastolatka szalał pod wpływem miliona różnych bodźców i myśli. Jego skóra płonęła, powoli pokrywając się kropelkami potu. Kiedy Levi stopniowo zaczął mu się poddawać, zrobiło mu się jeszcze goręcej. Czuł szaleńcze bicie swego serca i niemal słyszał podobny rytm dochodzący z piersi kaprala. Nie zastanawiał się już dłużej nad realnością całej tej sytuacji. Bo niezależnie od tego, czy był to sen czy jawa, chciał aby ta chwila trwała i nie zamierzał zmarnować ani sekundy.

Levi przegrał walkę ze swoim rozsądkiem. Z doradcą, którego zawsze tak bardzo cenił. Nie miało to jednak teraz większego znaczenia. Poddał się. Poddał się czułym dotykom i gorącym pocałunkom Erena i w pewnym sensie był z tego dumny. Czyżby zawsze tego chciał? Czy nie powinien już dużo wcześniej zacząć traktować poważnie tych dziwnych myśli przychodzących mu do głowy? To zupełnie bez znaczenia. Dzisiaj przełamał barierę. Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz, jego wilgotne usta i gęsta czupryna, w której mógł zanurzyć swoje palce. Jakaś jego cząstka wciąż nie wierzyła w to, co się dzieje. I słusznie. Bo chyba nie było to prawdą. Levi z coraz większym zapałem odpowiadał na pocałunki nastolatka, jego ciało przeszył lekki dreszcz, kiedy poczuł nieco poniżej pępka dotyk jego rozpalonych palców zmagających się z ostatnim guzikiem koszuli. Gdy materiał ustąpił, Eren zaczął delikatnie muskać jego skórę dłońmi, pod których dotykiem mięśnie kaprala napinały się, przynosząc mu kolejny, zupełnie inny rodzaj przyjemności. Palce Levi'a również zaczęły błądzić po ubraniu skrywającym tors chłopaka, w poszukiwaniu guzików. Jednak jego roztrzęsione dłonie pozwoliły mu na rozpięcie tylko kilku z nich. Nie mogąc czekać ani chwili dłużej, złapał za dolne krańce materiału i pociągnął go w swoją stronę. Eren natychmiast odczytał jego zamiary, odsunął się więc, umożliwiając Levi'owi zdarcie z niego koszuli jednym szybkim ruchem. Mężczyzna przez moment miał opory przed upuszczeniem jej na ziemię, jednak nieodparta chęć położenia obu swoich dłoni na piersiach nastolatka zwyciężyła.  
Eren wrócił do pocałunków, tym razem jednak skupił swoją uwagę na szyi kaprala, pozwalając odpocząć jego rozpalonym wargom i umożliwić głębsze oddechy. Chłopak niestrudzenie muskał jego rozpaloną skórę, schodząc coraz niżej i niżej. Levi jęknął cicho, kiedy poczuł jego usta na swoim sutku. Zanurzył swoje dłonie w pościeli i kurczowo zacisnął pięści, nie chcąc zadrapać nastolatkowi pleców w nagłym przypływie rozkoszy. Może i Eren nie potrafił zapanować nad ciałem tytana, jednak teraz zdawał się radzić sobie o wiele lepiej niż Levi, który z trudem panował nad swoim własnym organizmem. Gdy wargi chłopaka dotarły do pępka, krótkie ciemnoniebieskie szorty które miał na sobie kapral zrobiły się niepokojąco ciasne. Odruchowo zacisnął zęby, czując jak zalewa go kolejna fala podniecenia, jeszcze bardziej intensywna niż poprzednie. Eren poprowadził swoje usta aż do samej krawędzi spodni, czując jak ucisk w ich wnętrzu stopniowo narasta. Wyprostował się i sprawnym ruchem pozbawił mężczyzny dolnej części garderoby razem z bielizną, by kontynuować swoje pocałunki. Gdy Levi poczuł delikatny dotyk jego warg zbliżający się nieubłaganie do jego naprężonej męskości, chciał jakoś zaprotestować.  
-Eren... - powiedział, wyciągając dłoń w jego kierunku. Jednak w momencie gdy jego palce dotknęły ramienia chłopaka, poczuł coś, co całkowicie odebrało mu jakąkolwiek wolę sprzeciwu i chwilowo pozbawiło jego mięśnie możliwości działania. Ręka bezwładnie opadła, kurczowo zaciskając się na pościeli w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś oparcia. Levi odchylił głowę do tyłu, z trudem powstrzymując się przed wydawaniem dziwnych odgłosów, czując jak usta chłopaka rytmicznie poruszają się po jego twardym przyrodzeniu. Wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo i chociaż z całych sił starał się powstrzymać swoje ciało przed ingerencją, już po chwili jego prawa dłoń zanurzyła się w gęste włosy Erena, początkowo tylko bezwładnie się opierając, jednak z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej ją dociskając. Chłopak nie zaprotestował, gdy ręka Levi'a nadała mu nowy, szybszy rytm. Kiedy językiem przyciskał jego męskość do podniebienia, czuł jak kapral wije się i głośno wypuszcza powietrze. Czy to możliwe, że wreszcie udało mu się go zadowolić?  
Gdy mężczyzna poczuł, że jest bliski końca, chciał jakoś ostrzec nastolatka, więc z trudem wyplątał swoje palce z jego czupryny i ponownie oparł ją na pościeli, powstrzymując nawet spazmatyczne ruchy bioder. Eren zdawał się odczytać jego wiadomość, nie odsunął się jednak. Jego usta zaczęły pracować z jeszcze większym zapałem i szybkością, co momentami utrudniało mu oddychanie. Już po chwili Levi poczuł dziwny skurcz w podbrzuszu i nie mogąc się powstrzymać ponownie zacisnął palce na głowie nastolatka, z całej siły przyciskając ją do swoich bioder. Mimo szybkich oddechów serce wciąż biło mu jak oszalałe a ciało pokrywały kropelki potu. Zmęczenie stopniowo wypełniało każdy mięsień nerwowym drżeniem, jak po nadludzkim wysiłku.  
Gdy poczuł jak usta chłopaka wypełnia jego nasienie zwolnił uścisk, pozwalając dłoni bezwładnie osunąć się na pościel. Fala niewyobrażalnej przyjemności zalała całe jego ciało, pozwalając mu odpłynąć.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło i nie do końca rozumiał co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Powoli otworzył oczy i z trudem podniósł się na łokciach, łapczywie nabierając powietrze. Eren siedział na klęczkach pomiędzy jego łydkami i ze spuszczoną głową wycierał usta grzbietem dłoni, ciężko przy tym oddychając. On chyba też nie rozumiał i nie wierzył. Gdy zauważył, że kapral się ocknął, skierował wzrok w jego kierunku i oboje zaczęli tonąć w swoich spojrzeniach. Nie mieli już wątpliwości, że to naprawdę się stało. Seledynowe oczy Erena były tak niewinne, a mimo to Levi miał ochotę go uderzyć. Nie, miał ochotę uderzyć siebie. I Hanji, która go upiła. Jednak jego pokryte kropelkami potu czoło i roztrzęsione mięśnie z całej swojej siły która im jeszcze pozostała chciały mu podziękować. Chłopak chyba dostrzegł cień złości na twarzy kaprala – bezpodstawnej złości z którą ten tak silnie walczył – i nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego nieśmiało przysunął się do niego aby sięgnąć po swoją koszulę, leżącą na podłodze obok łóżka. Nagle poczuł silny dotyk rozgrzanej dłoni na swoim przedramieniu, wyraźnie powstrzymujący go przed zabraniem swojego ubioru. Zwrócił zdziwione spojrzenie w stronę Levi'a, który jednym szybkim ruchem przewrócił go na plecy, zrzucił z siebie rozpiętą do tej pory koszulę i zaczął delikatnie całować. Zdezorientowany nastolatek poczuł, jak wciąż rozpalone palce biegają nerwowo po jego klatce piersiowej.

-Nie jestem aż tak samolubnym dupkiem, Eren. - wyszeptał do jego lewego ucha, rozpinając mu spodnie.


	4. Pierwszy taki poranek

Eren siedział przy stole, leniwie grzebiąc łyżeczką w talerzu stojącej przed nim jajecznicy i raz po raz nieśmiało zerkał w stronę drzwi. Z każdą chwilą poczucie winy narastało. I chociaż jego głowa pulsowała przeszywającym bólem, wciąż wypełniały ją wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Był pijany, ale skoro wszystko pamiętał, chyba nie mógł zrzucić winy na swój upojony alkoholem umysł. Zrzucanie winy na kogokolwiek i tak zdawało się nie mieć najmniejszego sensu, skoro Levi odwzajemniał jego starania. I wcale nie wyglądał przy tym na pijanego. Gdy tylko przypominał sobie dotyk jego ciepłych dłoni na swojej skórze i smak namiętnych pocałunków, odruchowo przymykał powieki, a jego ciało przeszywała dziwna fala przyjemności. Jednak miłe wspomnienia przerywała szorstka rzeczywistość, przyprawiająca go o strach i drżenie dłoni. Było już stosunkowo późno, a mimo to on wciąż nie przyszedł. Eren zerknął zamyślony w stronę pustego miejsca na końcu stołu i poczuł chłodny dreszcz na plecach. "Czy to przeze mnie? Czy coś mu się stało?" Troska o swoją własną skórę przeplatała mu się z troską o Levi'a, tworząc gęstą sieć, która zdawała się oplatać całe jego ciało, uniemożliwiając normalne funkcjonowanie. Czuł, że nie wytrzyma tak dłużej i musi się czegoś dowiedzieć.  
-Ciekawe dlaczego kapral jeszcze nie przyszedł. - powiedział, najbardziej obojętnym tonem na jaki było go stać.  
-Sama się nad tym zastanawiam. - odparła Hanji. - Widziałam go niecałą godzinę temu jak zanosił jakąś pościel do pralni, ale... Nigdy nie brał się do pracy bez śniadania.  
"Pościel. Faktycznie nie była w najlepszym stanie." Umysł Erena znów mimowolnie wypełnił się wspomnieniem przyspieszonych oddechów i bijących szaleńczym rytmem serc. Po chwili odruchowo podniósł wzrok i ledwo powstrzymał się przed uśmiechem, gdy zobaczył Levi'a zmierzającego spokojnym krokiem w stronę stołu.  
Kapral ostrożnie zerknął na Erena, starając się znaleźć odpowiedź na dręczące go pytanie. Gdy tylko zauważył, że chłopak nie złamał się pod jego spojrzeniem po kilku sekundach, tak jak było to zawsze do tej pory, już wiedział. "A więc pamięta." Jeszcze bardziej utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu, kiedy kątem oka zauważył lekki rumieniec na jego policzkach. Z właściwą sobie obojętnością odwrócił wzrok i usiadł na swoim krześle.  
-Ubrudziłeś się przez sen? - zapytała z ironią Hanji, widząc jego wciąż wilgotne po kąpieli włosy.  
-Żebyś wiedziała. - odparł, biorąc mały łyk kawy. Nastolatek czuł się wyjątkowo niezręcznie przysłuchując się tej wymianie zdań. - Eren, nie sądzisz, że ty też powinieneś się wykąpać? - zagadnął go po chwili. Chłopak wbił w niego przerażone spojrzenie i mimowolnie pokrył się rumieńcem. Oczywiście, że powinien, ale...  
Hanji przeniosła swoje zdezorientowane spojrzenie z zaczerwienionej twarzy Erena na obojętne jak zwykle oblicze Levi'a.  
-Nie patrz tak na mnie. Gdybyś go wczoraj nie upiła może nie wylądowałby w kałuży własnych rzygów. - pogardliwe słowa mężczyzny nieco uspokoiły nastolatka. Kobieta zerknęła na chłopaka z dziwnym poczuciem winy i zwróciła się w stronę kaprala.  
-Nie przesadzaj, przecież wypił tylko trochę. Poza tym nawet gdybym chciała go upić nie za bardzo miałam okazję, bo zaraz po kolacji porwał go Erwin.  
-Erwin? - w głosie Levi'a brzmiało wyraźne zdziwienie. Co prawda po jego powrocie z kuchni chłopak zniknął mu z oczu, jednak... Mężczyzna popatrzył pytającym wzrokiem na Erena a ten jakby z potwierdzeniem opuścił głowę i zanurzył spojrzenie w stojącym przed nim talerzu. "Erwin... " Wszystko stało się jasne. Lubił się chwalić swoją pokaźną kolekcją alkoholi, Levi też czasem korzystał z jego zaproszeń. Jednak do tej pory chyba nie poił nimi nastolatków.  
Hanji ze współczuciem zerknęła na Yeagera, który wciąż siedział bez słowa z wyrazem wstydu na twarzy, chociaż jego powodem wcale nie była historia wymyślona przez kaprala, w którą kobieta zdawała się uwierzyć.  
-Nie przejmuj się, Eren, nie ma się czego wstydzić. Każdemu kiedyś przydarzyło się coś takiego. - powiedziała przekonującym tonem, próbując go pocieszyć.  
-Mi nie. - odparł automatycznie Levi, biorąc kolejny łyk kawy. Kobieta z wyrzutem przeszyła go wzrokiem. Nastała chwila niezręcznej ciszy, którą przerwał po chwili głos kaprala. - Odważny jesteś, Eren. - nastolatek zwrócił na niego zdziwione spojrzenie, kolejny raz nie mając pojęcia o co mu chodzi.- Ja w twoim wieku bałbym się przyjąć zaproszenie od dużo starszego faceta i to jeszcze o tak późnej porze.  
-Levi... - wyjęczała Hanji, odsuwając kanapkę od ust. Nastolatka rozśmieszyła ta uwaga i chociaż usiłował to ukryć, kapral zauważył jak kąciki jego ust uniosły się na ułamek sekundy.  
-Może wcale nie zrzygałeś się z powodu alkoholu... - dodał po chwili mężczyzna, z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem czekając na reakcję Hanji, która popatrzyła na niego z bardzo zniesmaczonym wyrazem twarzy. - Nic nie powiedziałem, to ty masz jakieś chore myśli. - dodał po chwili a kobieta oblała się lekkim rumieńcem i wstała od stołu, zabierając swój posiłek i westchnęła cicho.  
-Nigdy się nie zmienisz. - pokręciła głową z lekkim uśmiechem i usiadła przy sąsiednim stoliku. Levi popatrzył na Erena, który zdawał się być wyraźnie rozbawiony całą sytuacją i niezbyt dobrze to ukrywał. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment, nie było już w nich jednak wstydu ani strachu. Nastolatek potraktował żarty kaprala jako ukryty wyraz akceptacji dla nocnych wydarzeń i chyba słusznie. Z poprawionym nastrojem zabrał się za jedzenie zimnej jajecznicy, która okazała się być wyjątkowo smaczna.  
-I obetnij paznokcie. - dodał po chwili Levi, z niezwykłą ostrożnością i nieco kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy opierając się na krześle.


	5. Szczęśliwa dwunastka

Levi wszedł do swojej sypialni wyraźnie rozbity. "Jak to kurwa możliwe..." Z nieukrywaną złością zrzucił z siebie pelerynę i kurtkę, pozwalając im spaść na podłogę. Z całej siły przywalił pięścią w ścianę i zacisnął zęby, czując jak wypełnia go niekontrolowana agresja. "Pieprzeni tytani."  
Wciąż miał w pamięci wrzask pożeranych żywcem ludzi i krew, opryskującą go z wysokości kilkunastu metrów, niczym jakaś jebana fontanna. Nie. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Uspokoił się i podniósł z ziemi ubrania, ostrożnie kładąc je na łóżku. Potrzebował teraz spokoju. Tylko spokoju. Sprawnym ruchem zdjął żabot i powiesił go na oparciu fotela, który już jakiś czas temu kazał sobie tutaj przytaszczyć. Mebel zajmował dość dużo miejsca, ale był wyjątkowo wygodny. Mężczyzna podszedł do okna i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na chylące się ku zachodowi słońce. Szybkim pociągnięciem zaciągnął zasłony i w błogiej ciemności rozpiął kilka guzików koszuli. Mógłby położyć się do łóżka, jednak wiedział, że jeszcze tego wieczoru Erwin będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Z nieukrywaną ulgą usiadł wygodnie w obszernym fotelu, przymykając oczy i starając się nie myśleć o tym, co działo się za murem. Było to jednak cholernie trudne.  
Po chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi. "Co znowu... " Nie odpowiedział, z nadzieją, że nie była to Hanji, która niezbyt przejmowała się cudzą prywatnością. Jak na nią było jednak za cicho.

Eren stał zamyślony przed drzwiami i nasłuchiwał jakiegoś odgłosu. "Może śpi..." Wiedział, że powinien odejść nie otrzymawszy zaproszenia, jednak... Tak bardzo chciał z kimś porozmawiać. Po prostu przy kimś być. Wszyscy pozostali byli zbyt zajęci lub rozbici psychicznie, każdy zdawał się szukać samotności. Każdy z dwunastu ocalałych zwiadowców. Ale nie Eren. Potrzebował czyjejś obecności, tak po prostu. Potrzebował kogokolwiek. Wiedział, że kapral to ostatnia osoba która będzie chciała go widzieć, tym bardziej, że zamykając się w swoim pokoju również dawał wyraźną informację, że chce być sam. "Ale ja nie chcę być sam..." - pomyślał Eren i delikatnie nacisnął klamkę.

Levi wypuścił powietrze z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, słysząc, że nieproszony gość wchodzi do środka. "Nici z odpoczynku." Jednak gdy przez niewielką szparę wsunął się Eren, jakoś mu ulżyło.  
-Czego chcesz? - zapytał oschle. Nastolatek zamknął za sobą drzwi i stał tak przez chwilę bez słowa, w zupełnej ciemności. Nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć, żeby po raz kolejny nie zostać zbesztanym za bycie szczeniakiem.  
-Mogę tu... pobyć? - wydukał wreszcie. Levi ze zdziwieniem uniósł brwi. "Więc tylko o to mu chodzi?"  
-Jeśli musisz. - odpowiedział obojętnie mężczyzna, nie spuszczając wzroku z ledwie widocznych w panującym półmroku konturów nastolatka. Niezręczną ciszę przerwały po chwili kroki Erena, który nieśmiało podszedł do fotela. Kapral ze zdziwieniem zauważył kilka łez spływających powoli po policzkach chłopaka. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho, nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć. W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie nazwałby go płaczliwą ciotą i kazał wziąć się w garść, ale... Po tym co zdarzyło się za murem chyba nie powinien tego robić.  
-O co chodzi? - dobrze znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, jednak miał nadzieję, że jeśli chłopak się wygada to mu przejdzie. Eren cicho pociągnął nosem, zawstydzony, że kapral zauważył jego słabość.  
-Tak bardzo chciałem ich wszystkich uratować... - powiedział cicho i otarł łzy rękawem.  
-Nigdy nie da się wszystkich uratować. Ocaliłeś dwanaście osób, skup się lepiej na tym. - Levi chciał jakoś mu pomóc, nie miał jednak zbyt dużego doświadczenia w pocieszaniu smarkaczy. - Eren, odpuść sobie. - powiedział przekonującym tonem, z nadzieją, że to pomoże. - To nic nie zmieni. - słysząc te słowa chłopak trochę się uspokoił.  
-Jeśli chcesz tu być to usiądź gdzieś i bądź cicho. - dodał po chwili kapral, ponownie pogrążając się w błogiej ciszy i zamykając oczy. Nie minęło jednak kilka chwil zanim znowu szeroko je otworzył, czując dotyk na swojej lewej dłoni. Nastolatek siedział przed nim na klęczkach splatając ją z palcami swojej prawej ręki.  
-Eren... - powiedział szorstkim tonem Levi, nie do końca wiedząc jak ma zareagować. Z jednej strony nie podobał mu się kolejny dziwny wybryk Yeagera, jednak sama jego obecność była mu dziwnie miła. Nie chciał znów doprowadzić go do płaczu, więc powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem kilku szorstkich słów, które miał już na końcu języka. - Nie wolałbyś usiąść na łóżku? - zasugerował.  
-Nie. Jest jedno miejsce gdzie wolałbym usiąść, ale wiem, że nie mogę. - Chłopak zwrócił swoje seledynowe spojrzenie ku zdezorientowanej twarzy kaprala. Gdy powoli przeniósł wzrok na jego kolana, Levi wiedział już co chodzi mu po głowie. Nastolatek spuścił wzrok, widząc jak mężczyzna z dezaprobatą marszczy brwi.  
-Niech ci będzie. - Eren z niedowierzaniem poderwał głowę słysząc te słowa. "Będę tego żałował." - pomyślał Levi. Sam nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego się na to zgodził. Tego wieczoru było mu wyjątkowo wszystko jedno, poza tym... zawdzięczał temu szczeniakowi życie, więc jeśli kilka minut spędzonych na jego kolanach miałoby go uszczęśliwić, to chyba był w stanie to przecierpieć. - Ale tylko na chwilę. - dodał, kiedy nastolatek podnosił się z ziemi.  
Eren na moment stanął nieruchomo przed fotelem, jakby o czymś rozmyślając, po czym wsunął swoją zgiętą w kolanie nogę pomiędzy udo Levi'a a boczne oparcie fotela, przytrzymując się przy tym na jego ramionach. Kapral z przerażeniem zauważył, że chłopak chce na nim usiąść przodem, jednak skwitował to tylko cichym westchnieniem. Yeager, nie napotykając oporu wsunął również swoją drugą kończynę w przestrzeń między nogą mężczyzny a boczną krawędzią fotela po drugiej stronie i delikatnie oparł się pośladkami o jego kolana, kładąc sobie ręce na udach.  
-Nie do końca o to mi chodziło. - powiedział Levi z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Postanowił jednak już sobie odpuścić, chcąc tylko jak najszybciej zanurzyć się z powrotem w błogiej ciszy. Z wyraźną obojętnością zamknął oczy, ignorując intensywne spojrzenie nastolatka. - Nie wierć się.

Usiłował korzystać z otaczającego go spokoju i przenieść swoje skupienie w jakieś przyjemne miejsce, które pozwoliłoby odpocząć jego umysłowi. I chociaż Eren ani drgnął, wyjątkowo sumiennie wypełniając polecenie, jego bliskość strasznie go rozpraszała. Obecność chłopaka była dosyć przyjemna, ale dotyk jego ciepłych pośladków na kolanach był zbyt... dziwny, nawet po tym wszystkim co się między nimi wydarzyło. Chcąc zakomunikować mu, że obiecana chwila już minęła, uchylił powieki, jednak gdy tylko to zrobił ujrzał tuż przed sobą jego twarz, i poczuł ciepły dotyk na swoich wargach. "Kurwa, Eren..." Pierwszym odruchem była chęć odepchnięcia go, jednak w porę uświadomił sobie, że po czymś takim chłopak z hukiem wyląduje na podłodze. "Erwin mnie zabije, jeśli coś mu się stanie." Jednak musiał coś wymyślić, i to szybko. Właśnie po raz kolejny pozwalał mu się całować i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Było to na swój sposób przyjemne, jednak Levi obiecał sobie, że już nigdy więcej na to nie pozwoli i zamierzał obietnicy dotrzymać. Zacisnął pięści na koszuli chłopaka i odepchnął go, jednocześnie asekurując przed upadkiem. "Cholera, dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadłem?"  
Eren z przerażeniem patrzył na niego, jakby sam nie wiedział co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.  
-P...Przepraszam. - wydukał po chwili i oblał się rumieńcem, spuszczając wzrok. Levi zwolnił uścisk i opuścił ręce, omyłkowo kładąc je na udach Yeagera. Natychmiast je poderwał i również nieco się zarumienił. Coraz bardziej zirytowany założył ręce na piersi, nie widząc bezpieczniejszego wyjścia z sytuacji. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie tamtą noc i zalała go fala przyjemnego ciepła. Nie chciał jednak, aby ta sytuacja kiedykolwiek się powtórzyła. Wciąż nie wybaczył sobie, że pozwolił Erenowi na to wszystko, że stracił kontrolę. Poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy więcej do tego nie dopuści. Dla dobra ich obu. Jednak Yeager chyba wciąż tego nie dostrzegał.  
-Czujesz coś do mnie? - to pytanie kaprala widocznie zbiło chłopaka z tropu. "Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą chciał mnie zrzucić, dlaczego teraz pyta o coś takiego?" - Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo, chcę po prostu znać prawdę. - Levi wbił szorstkie spojrzenie w niewinne seledynowe oczy chłopaka, chcąc zobaczyć odpowiedź w jego wyrazie twarzy. Eren ewidentnie uznał ją za oczywistą, ponownie spuszczając wzrok i stękając cicho. Właściwie to kapral również wiedział, co usłyszy. Więc dlaczego tak bardzo chciał to usłyszeć?  
-Ja...- zająknął się Eren. - Czy naprawdę muszę to mówić? - rozmawianie na takie tematy widocznie sprawiało mu trudność, Levi nie chciał jednak dać za wygraną.  
-Kilka godzin temu walczyłeś z kilkunastometrowymi bestiami a teraz boisz się odpowiedzieć na takie gówniane pytanie?  
-Taka rozmowa jest znacznie gorsza niż walka z tytanami. - powiedział cicho chłopak. Mężczyzna trochę pożałował swojego uporu, słysząc roztrzęsiony głos Erena. - Bo w walce mogę tylko zwyciężyć albo zginąć. - nastolatek nieśmiało podniósł wzrok. Kapral patrzył mu w oczy, wyraźnie zaintrygowany tymi słowami, wciąż oczekując odpowiedzi. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu Yeager zaczął powoli wysuwać swoją nogę z fotela. Levi odruchowo chwycił go za rękę, próbując powstrzymać. Żałował, że zadał to idiotyczne pytanie, doszczętnie niszcząc panującą między nimi znośną atmosferę.  
-Zostań. Jeśli chcesz... - wizja dalszego trzymania go na kolanach nie do końca mu się podobała, chyba jednak chciał mu jakoś wynagrodzić tą niezręczną sytuację. Eren spojrzał w jego kobaltowe oczy, jakby chcąc się upewnić co do treści usłyszanych słów i po chwili z wyraźną ulgą przesunął nogę na swoje miejsce. Levi lekko się przestraszył, kiedy chłopak znów pochylił się w jego stronę, nie wierzył jednak, aby po wszystkim co się stało wciąż miał ochotę go całować. Nastolatek delikatnie oparł swoją głowę na ramieniu kaprala i nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Mężczyzna lekko odetchnął i z zamiarem dalszego pogrążenia się w ciszy przymknął powieki. Po chwili poczuł jak Eren znów splata swoje palce z jego dłonią. "Uparty jak osioł." Levi nie miał już jednak ochoty w żaden sposób protestować, chcąc wreszcie spędzić chwilę w spokoju. Nawet ciężar zalegający mu na piersi ani uczucie połączonych dłoni zdawało mu się w tym nie przeszkadzać. Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że bliskość Erena wciąż sprawiała mu przyjemność. I choćby nie wiem jak bardzo się starał, nie potrafił tego zmienić.

Nie zauważył nawet kiedy zapadł w głęboki sen. Wyjątkowo spokojny, pozbawiony kolejnych krwawych wizji, więc cudownie odprężający. Nagle jakiś dźwięk wyrwał jego umysł z błogiej krainy ciszy i spokoju, zmuszając do otwarcia oczu. Pukanie. Zamrugał kilka razy aby przyzwyczaić swój wzrok do panującego wokół mroku. Na niewiele się to jednak zdało. Chciał się nieco podnieść na fotelu, lecz wciąż przyklejone do niego bezwładne ciało Erena uniemożliwiało mu jakikolwiek ruch. Jedyne na co sobie pozwolił to ostrożne wyplątanie swojej dłoni z jego uścisku. Po chwili usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i oślepił go wpadający z korytarza słup światła. Nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, że ktoś zobaczy go w tak dziwnej pozie z Yeagerem, jednak teraz nie mógł już nic na to poradzić. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, usiłując rozpoznać przybysza. Gdy dostrzegł, że to Hanji, poczuł wyraźną ulgę. Akurat z nią nie powinien mieć problemów jeśli chodziło o to co zobaczyła, chociaż wyglądała na widocznie zmieszaną.  
-Eech... Erwin cię wzywa. - powiedziała, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy drapiąc się po karku i czym prędzej wyszła. Levi westchnął cicho, zniechęcony wizją kolejnej wizyty u Smitha. Najchętniej nie wstawałby z tego fotela przez najbliższe kilka lat. "Chyba nie mam wyjścia..." - pomyślał z rozczarowaniem. Zerknął na twarz Erena, upewniając się że ten wciąż głęboko śpi. "Co ja mam niby zrobić z tymi zwłokami..." Powoli przesunął się na brzeg fotela, przytrzymując nastolatka za plecy. Jego plan był dość ryzykowny, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę zmęczone walką mięśnie, jednak nie chciał wyrywać chłopaka ze snu, który po nadludzkim wysiłku za murem należał mu się bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu. Niechętnie przesunął jedną rękę pod jego pośladki i szybkim ruchem podniósł się z fotela, z trudem podtrzymując bezwładne ciało. Na szczęście nie musiał iść daleko. Zrobił tylko kilka kroków i ostrożnie położył go na swoim łóżku. Eren spał naprawdę mocno, bo ani na moment się nie przebudził. Gdyby nie jego ciepły oddech który Levi czuł na swojej szyi trzymając go w ramionach, z pewnością sprawdziłby czy w ogóle żyje. Mężczyzna niedbale zarzucił na Yeagera koc i zerknął na jego bladą twarz, chociaż panujący wokół mrok nie pozwalał mu dostrzec żadnych szczegółów. Widząc postać spoczywającą na jego łóżku mimowolnie zastanowił się, dlaczego to robi. Jakiś czas temu nawet nie wpuściłby szczeniaka do swojego pokoju, a już na pewno wywaliłby go z hukiem i trzaskiem gdyby ten zaczął mu się przymilać. A teraz? Eren... śpiący smacznie w jego łóżku, troskliwie okryty kocykiem. "Chyba zaczynam wariować..." - pomyślał z niezadowoleniem i wyszedł z pokoju.

Erwin siedział przed swoim biurkiem przy stosie papierów, nie wydawał się jednak być nimi szczególnie zainteresowany. Większą uwagę zwracał na stojącą po lewej stronie szklankę z herbatą, z jakimś dziwnym zaintrygowaniem obserwując parę wydobywającą się z gorącej cieczy, która już po krótkiej chwili znikała, jakby rozpływając się w powietrzu. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi podniósł wzrok i przetarł zmęczone oblicze ręką, chcąc jakby doprowadzić się do porządku przed rozmową z Levi'em. Mężczyzna tymczasem usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Smitha, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Zdawało się jednak, że żaden z nich nie miał ochoty rozpoczynać rozmowy. Po krótkiej ciszy, Erwin chrząknął cicho i wyprostował się.  
-Jak się czujesz? - Levi wlepił w niego znużone spojrzenie, wyraźnie zirytowany tym płytkim pytaniem.  
-Niby jak mam się czuć? Wezwałeś mnie tu tylko po to, żeby wyrazić swoją troskę? - powiedział szorstkim tonem. Erwin westchnął cicho, jakby przyznając rację bezsensowności tego pytania.  
-Za kilka dni dołączy do nas reszta zwiadowców. Wyjadę wtedy złożyć meldunki dowództwu. - blondyn był wyraźnie niezadowolony z perspektywy roztrząsania szczegółów swojej największej porażki, a już w szczególności przed kimś, kto mógł nawet pozbawić go stanowiska. Levi również nie był zadowolony z tego powodu.  
-Mam z tobą jechać? - zapytał. Erwin pokręcił głową powoli podnosząc się z fotela i podszedł do niewielkiej gablotki z trunkami.  
-Lepiej żebyś tu został. Nie wiem nawet czy wrócę. - powiedział mężczyzna, odkręcając szklaną butelkę.  
-Nie pieprz, Erwin, nic ci nie zrobią. Niby kto miałby cię zastąpić? - powiedział z przekonaniem Levi. Mężczyzna szczerze nie wierzył, aby ta jedna porażka, spowodowana... nazwijmy to, nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności, wymazała wszystkie jego poprzednie zasługi. A może raczej miał nadzieję, że tak się nie stanie.  
-Cóż, chciałbym abyś był to ty. - odpowiedział Erwin, stawiając przed kapralem szklankę z mocnym trunkiem, którego ostry zapach wypełnił pomieszczenie. Levi ze zdziwieniem uniósł brwi słysząc te słowa. - Ale chyba masz rację, nie ma sensu martwić się na zapas. - Smith wziął duży łyk alkoholu i znów zapatrzył się w szklankę z herbatą.  
"Ja, dowódcą? To jakaś kpina..." - parsknął Levi w myślach, mając nadzieję, że nie zostanie zmuszony do przyjęcia tego zaszczytnego stanowiska. Dobrze wiedział ile czasu Erwin spędza nad papierami i że zawsze on obrywa za błędy swoich żołnierzy, nawet największych półmózgów. Kapralowi zupełnie nie podobała się ta perspektywa i wolał nie stawiać się w takiej sytuacji nawet w wyobrażeniach.  
-Ciekawe co z Erenem. - powiedział Smith, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od szklanki. - Gdyby nie on... - Levi zawahał się, czy nie powinien go uspokoić. - Wyślę do niego Hanji. - stwierdził po chwili Erwin.  
-Jest zmęczony ale nic mu nie będzie. - powiedział niechętnie kapral, wywołując nieukrywane zdziwienie na twarzy dowódcy. - Przyszedł pogadać i zasnął u mnie. - wyjaśnił Levi, stwierdzając, że lepiej aby usłyszał to od niego niż Hanji. Blondwłosy mężczyzna ponownie wbił wzrok w szklankę, widocznie uspokojony jego zapewnieniami.  
-Ten chłopak jest dla nas teraz cenniejszy niż cały oddział. - powiedział Smith z przekonaniem. - Możesz już iść jeśli chcesz. - dodał po chwili. Levi z ulgą chwycił swoją szklankę i duszkiem opróżnił jej zawartość, chcąc jak najszybciej położyć się do łóżka. Wstał i posłał dowódcy niepewne spojrzenie.  
-Trzymaj się jakoś,Erwin. - powiedział, widząc jego zatroskany wyraz twarzy. Żaden z ocalałych zwiadowców nie był w zbyt dobrym stanie psychicznym, ale Smith miał zdecydowanie najbardziej przerąbane. Bo to właśnie on miał ponieść całą odpowiedzialność za to wydarzenie. Wziąć na barki winę za śmierć każdego żołnierza straconego podczas tej feralnej misji. Mężczyzna zwrócił na niego swoje niebieskie oczy z wyrazem podziękowania i wzrokiem odprowadził Levi'a do drzwi.

 

Zmierzając korytarzem do swojej sypialni kapral miał szczerą nadzieję, że Eren opuścił już jego łóżko, bo sam zasypiał na stojąco. Gdy wszedł do środka, z ulgą zauważył idealnie równo ułożoną pościel, co mimowolnie go rozbawiło. "Jednak trochę go wytresowałem." Nie miał jednak nawet siły aby się uśmiechnąć, o ile w ogóle potrafił to robić. Czym prędzej przebrał się i z ulgą położył, wciąż czując na materacu resztki zostawionego przez chłopaka ciepła.


	6. Gorzkie wspomnienie

Następny poranek był wyjątkowo posępny. Levi zerwał się na nogi tuż po wschodzie słońca, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie i zabić trochę czasu. Gdy usiadł na jadalni z filiżanką kawy,przeszył go dziwny smutek. Przypomniał sobie wczorajszy poranek, salę wypełnioną zwiadowcami i nieznośnym hałasem, który przyprawiał go o ból głowy. Pamiętał gorące rozmowy i głupie przechwałki, śmiechy. Świadomość, że dzisiejszego dnia pomieszczenie będzie niemal puste i zapewne pogrążone w grobowej ciszy napełniła go swego rodzaju rozczarowaniem. Czy to na prawdę musiało się tak skończyć? Jego umysł mimowolnie znów wypełnił się obrazami wczorajszej krwawej masakry, którą urządzili im tytani za murem, bo nie sposób było nazwać tego walką. Przypomniał sobie wielkie łapsko, sięgające po niego, podczas gdy usiłował bronić się już przed dwoma innymi potworami. Później nagły błysk, przeszywający powietrze i znajomy ryk, który w obliczu otaczającego zewsząd zagrożenia zabrzmiał niczym najsłodsza melodia. Odruchowo pomyślał o Erenie, zastanawiając się w paszczy którego tytana by wylądował, gdyby nie on.  
Z przemyśleń wyrwało go ciche stukanie na korytarzu, z każdą sekundą rosnące w siłę. Levi był przekonany, że o tej porze wszyscy jeszcze śpią, nawet Hanji nie miała w zwyczaju zrywać się aż tak wcześnie. Ewidentnie jednak ktoś biegł w stronę jadalni, i to bardzo szybko. Odbijający się echem od ścian hałas brzmiał dziwnie niepokojąco. Tak szaleńcze tempo, musiało nieść ze sobą jakąś ważną nowinę. A po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie spodziewał się usłyszeć niczego dobrego. Odgłosy kroków zabrzmiały tuż przed wejściem do jadalni, jakby nieco zwalniając. Kapral skierował zaciekawiony wzrok w tamtą stronę. Do sali wpadła blada jak ściana Hanji, wbijając w niego przerażone spojrzenie.  
-Eren... - powiedziała, starając się złapać oddech. Levi poczuł przeszywający go chłód, chociaż nie wiedział jeszcze nawet o co chodzi. - Coś... Coś z nim nie tak... - wydyszała kobieta. Słowa odbiły się w mózgu mężczyzny dziwnym echem, jakby umysł nie był w stanie przetrawić tej informacji. "Eren..."

Levi delikatnie przyłożył dłoń do jego ramienia i już po kilku sekundach nerwowo ją odsunął, czując parzący ból na skórze. Nastolatka spowijała dziwna mgła, ta sama która zwiastuje jego przemianę w tytana, wymieszana z parą unoszącą się znad jego nienaturalnie rozgrzanego ciała. Kapral nie do końca wiedział, co się dzieje, ale jednego był pewien.  
-Trzeba jak najszybciej wynieść go poza budynek. - powiedział do przerażonej Hanji,wsuwając jedną rękę pod łopatki, a drugą pod kolana chłopaka. Kobieta pospiesznie skinęła głową i podążyła przodem, otwierając przed nim wszystkie drzwi. Levi usiłował skupić się na drodze, co chwila jednak mimowolnie zerkał na twarz Erena, jakby z nadzieją, że ten się ocknie i powie, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Jednak nie było w porządku. Jego rozpalone ciało jeszcze przed opuszczeniem budynku zaczęło parzyć w okryte materiałem koszuli przedramiona Levi'a. Zdawał się on jednak zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na ból, przepełniony uczuciem tłumiącym nawet odczuwany dyskomfort. Strach. Bał się. Bał się chyba bardziej niż podczas walki z tytanami. A raczej, w zupełnie inny sposób. Odkrywszy istnienie tego uczucia próbował znaleźć jego źródło, aby móc przemówić sobie do rozsądku i uspokoić się. Przerażała go wizja śmierci pod gruzami budynku, gdy chłopak zamieni się w tytana? Nie. Może to odczuwany ból w jakiś dziwny sposób wywoływał uczucie strachu w jego ciele? Nie, to nie to. Bał się... Tak, chyba już znalazł odpowiedź. Ale... Czy to możliwe aby bał się o Erena? Z niepokojem kolejny raz zerknął na jego twarz i mocno zaczerwienioną skórę. Hanji otworzyła ostatnie drzwi i już po chwili uderzył w niego podmuch świeżego, chłodnego powietrza, który skutecznie rozwiał dalsze przemyślenia. Wiedział, że musi oddalić się od budynku jeszcze kawałek. Zaraz, zaraz... A co dalej? Co z Erenem? Przecież trzeba mu jakoś pomóc... Kątem oka dostrzegł niewielki staw, jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów przed sobą i przyspieszył kroku, aby jak najszybciej się tam dostać. Hanji przez moment nie rozumiała co Levi chce zrobić, jednak gdy już odkryła jego zamiary, zatrzymała się i odwróciła.  
-Idę po Erwina. - powiedziała i pospiesznie oddaliła się w stronę budynku. Mężczyzna nie protestował, uznając jej decyzję za słuszną.  
Gdy stawiał pierwszą stopę na płytkim dnie zbiornika jego umysł przeszyła niepokojąca niepewność, czy aby przypadkiem nie trzyma już w ramionach trupa. Przeszedł go chłodny dreszcz, spowodowany po części tą przerażającą myślą, a po części chłodną wodą, w której stał już po pas. Zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki, ostrożnie zanurzając Yeagera po samą szyję. Ziąb okrył skórę Levi'a, dając przyjemną ulgę lekko poparzonym rękom. Patrząc na bezwładne ciało Erena, jakby już pozbawione życia, mimowolnie przypomniał sobie mgliste popołudnie swojej pierwszej wyprawy za mur i spoczywającą w błocie, zakrwawioną głowę Isabel. Jego ciało znów wypełnił pulsujący gniew i przerażenie. Poczuł, jak jedna maleńka łza wysączyła się spod jego powieki i zlała po policzku, spadając na czoło nastolatka.  
-Eren, nie umieraj...

Levi mętnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w stojący na stole talerz z chlebem, zastanawiając się, kiedy zaczęło mu tak zależeć na tym szczeniaku. Szukał jakiegoś granicznego momentu, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, co tak bardzo zmieniło jego nastawienie. Pocałunek po którym go pobił? Wspólna noc, po której miał ochotę pobić siebie? Nie do końca potrafił znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie. Właściwie to dlaczego jej szukał? Oderwał wzrok od talerza, biorąc łyk herbaty. "Muszę znaleźć sobie inny temat do rozmyślań."  
Nie będąc zainteresowanym jedzeniem wciąż wędrował myślami gdzieś bardzo daleko. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę, że Eren leżał w pokoju na drugim końcu budynku, może wcale nie tak daleko. Po spędzeniu niemal pół godziny w chłodnej wodzie wciąż było mu zimno a jego ciało raz po raz przechodziły lodowate dreszcze. Dłońmi otoczył szklankę z gorącą herbatą, usiłując nieco się zagrzać i jednocześnie nie poparzyć. Jak na jeden dzień miał już wystarczająco dużo skrajnych odczuć. Na jego przedramionach widniały lekko czerwone, piekące ślady, jednak oparzenie zdawało się nie być na tyle poważne jak podejrzewał. Oczywiście Hanji najchętniej całego włożyłaby go do gipsu, dla świętego spokoju pozwolił jej więc po kolacji założyć sobie opatrunki.  
Gdy kobieta wolnym krokiem weszła do sali i zajęła miejsce na przeciwko Levi'a, ten odruchowo uniósł wzrok, chcąc jakby wyczytać coś z jej twarzy.  
-Przebudził się na moment i wypił trochę wody, ale już po chwili znowu zasnął. - powiedziała Hanji, patrząc na Erwina. Mężczyzna wydawał się nieco uspokojony.  
-Tej nocy ktoś musi go pilnować. - powiedział z determinacją w głosie. Jego słowa usłyszeli wszyscy zwiadowcy przy stole, jednak większość udawała, że było inaczej, nagle przykładając znacznie większą uwagę do spożywanego posiłku. Czując na sobie wzrok dowódcy spuszczali głowy, wciąż nie będąc w stanie dojść do siebie po masakrze za murem. Erwin nie wydawał się zdziwiony taką reakcją, chociaż zwrócił spojrzenie na Levi'a z dziwną niechęcią. Kapral, wciąż zapatrzony w tackę z chlebem, dopiero po chwili poczuł na sobie jego wzrok. Gdy zorientował się o co chodzi Smithowi, z niesmakiem zmarszczył brwi.  
-Nie jestem jego niańką. - odparł szorstko. Jedyne o czym teraz marzył to jak najszybsze położenie się do własnego łóżka, we własnym pokoju i porządne wygrzanie zmarzniętych po kąpieli w stawie kończyn. Erwin jednak nie dawał za wygraną, wciąż nie odrywając od niego swoich niebieskich oczu. Kapral wiedział, że Smith tak łatwo nie odpuści, jednak wizja spędzenia ze szczeniakiem nocy nie za bardzo mu się podobała.  
-Jeśli już to u mnie. - powiedział po chwili z wyraźną niechęcią. - Nie zamierzam spać w tym syfie. - Erwin skinął głową i lekko się uśmiechnął, w przeciwieństwie do Levi'a, którego oblicze wyraźnie się zachmurzyło. "Cholerny smarkacz..." - pomyślał, jednak po chwili, mierząc dowódcę wzrokiem dodał, jakby z większym przekonaniem: "Cholerny Erwin..." Westchnął cicho i wziął łyk herbaty, z nadzieją, że Eren będzie na tyle zmęczony, że nic głupiego nie przyjdzie mu do głowy. Znowu.  
-Eeeech... À propos syfu. - zaczęła nieśmiało Hanji, drapiąc się po głowie. - Przydałoby się go wykąpać. - powiedziała, ostrożnie przenosząc spojrzenie z Erwina na Levi'a. - Znaczy... Chyba wystarczy tylko trochę mu w tym pomóc. - czując na sobie spojrzenie ich obu kapral zanurzył wzrok w szklance z herbatą, powoli godząc się ze swoim losem. Wciąż buzowała w nim złość, wiedział jednak, że nikt inny tego nie zrobi i odmawiając tylko odwlecze to, co nieuniknione, na dodatek wszczynając kłótnię. Podniósł szklankę z herbatą do ust i kilkoma szybkimi łykami wypił jej zawartość, by po chwili wstać od stołu.  
-Levi! - powiedziała Hanji, chcąc go zatrzymać. Kapral odwrócił się, posyłając jej i Erwinowi gniewne spojrzenie.  
-Zabieram się stąd zanim wrobicie mnie w podcieranie mu tyłka. - powiedział, z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem marszcząc brwi, po czym wolnym krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie.

Eren wciąż nie czuł się najlepiej. Chociaż przespał niemal cały dzień, przytłaczające zmęczenie ani trochę nie ustąpiło. Leżał bezwładnie na łóżku, zastanawiając się co takiego właściwie się stało. Pamiętał tylko jakiś dziwny sen. Był w domu, w swoim pokoju, kiedy nagle rozpętał się pożar. Otoczyły go języki ognia i po chwili wszystko stanęło w płomieniach, włącznie z nim. Okropny ból przeszywał całe jego ciało, jednak nie potrafił się obudzić. Wydawało mu się, że umarł, jednak po chwili ocknął się, czując przyjemną ulgę. Ktoś trzymał go w ramionach, w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, które otaczało go przyjemnym chłodem, gasząc ból poparzonego ciała. Obudził się we własnym łóżku, niezwykle wycieńczony. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. "No cóż, to tylko głupi sen" pomyślał, wracając do rzeczywistości. Nie wiedział nawet która godzina, chociaż zapadający na zewnątrz zmrok sugerował wieczór. O ile faktycznie był to zmrok, a nie wczesny ranek. Czuł, że nie może już dłużej spać. Od ciągłego leżenia był dziwnie obolały i jakby bardziej zmęczony po każdym kolejnym przebudzeniu. Z trudem podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku, spuszczając nogi z jego krawędzi. Chciał wstać i trochę pochodzić, jednak już w pozycji siedzącej zakręciło mu się w głowie, postanowił więc sobie odpuścić, a przynajmniej trochę poczekać. Nagle usłyszał jak drzwi do pokoju z trzaskiem się otwierają, uderzając o przeciwległą ścianę. W progu stanął Levi, z dziwnie zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy.  
-Rozbieraj się. - powiedział kapral, zatrzymując wzrok na zdziwionej twarzy Erena. Po chwili westchnął cicho i pożałował tego dziwnego powitania,widząc jak chłopak mocno się rumieni. "Może faktycznie nie zabrzmiało to zbyt dobrze." - pomyślał i wyszedł.  
Eren siedział bez ruchu, zastanawiając się czy ma omamy. Miał nadzieję, że nie jest z nim aż tak źle, ale po tym co przed chwilą zobaczył i usłyszał już niczego nie mógł być pewny. Jego umysł nie pracował zbyt prężnie, więc dziwne polecenie kaprala od razu skojarzył z czymś z czym chyba nie powinien. I chociaż jeszcze przez chwilę wysilał się aby jakoś to zrozumieć, nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. "I... właściwie to dlaczego on tak nagle wyszedł? Może faktycznie powinienem się rozebrać."  
Jednak już po chwili wszelkie dziwne skojarzenia rozwiały się, gdy do pokoju weszło dwóch zwiadowców, dźwigając dużą, metalową wannę. Eren doznał olśnienia i skarcił się, że jeszcze chwilę temu wiązał wypowiedź kaprala z czymś zupełnie innym. Chociaż zbiornik był wypełniony wodą tylko do połowy, jego niesienie wyglądało na niezwykle męczące. Mężczyźni zamienili z nim kilka słów i wyszli, życząc mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Po chwili do pomieszczenia znów wkroczył Levi, niosąc jeszcze dwa wiadra z wodą. Gdy wylał ich zawartość do wanny, założył ręce na piersi i znużonym wzrokiem zerknął na Erena, wciąż siedzącego na łóżku. Nastolatek lekko się speszył, czując na sobie niezadowolone spojrzenie.  
-Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie rozebrać się na trzeźwo. Ale jeśli nie to mogę przynieść coś od Erwina. - powiedział z przekąsem Levi, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Chłopak znów lekko się zarumienił,dostrzegając w jego słowach aluzję do tamtego wieczoru. Czym prędzej wziął się za rozpinanie guzików koszuli, starając się nie zwracać już uwagi na kaprala, który po chwili opuścił pomieszczenie.

Woda była przyjemnie ciepła i odprężająca. Eren musiał przyznać, że nie pachniał zbyt dobrze, więc możliwość kąpieli bardzo go ucieszyła.Chociaż stawał się coraz bardziej senny i z każdą minutą bardziej kusiło go wpakowanie się do łóżka niż zmycie z siebie brudu. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wkroczył Levi i niedbale wrzucił do wanny mydło, które z pluskiem wpadając do wody, ochlapało Erena po twarzy. Mężczyzna położył przyniesione przez siebie czyste ubrania i ręcznik na krawędzi łóżka i usiadł na krześle, za plecami chłopaka. Nastolatek powolnymi ruchami namydlił ręce, dziwnie skrępowany obecnością kaprala.  
Levi wciąż rozmyślał o tym poranku, kiedy trzymał Erena w ramionach, trzęsąc się z zimna. Targające nim emocje jasno wyjawiły jemu samemu prawdę o tym, co zawsze tak głęboko ukrywał. Zależy mu na nim. I to cholernie go wkurzało, tym bardziej po tym, jak chłopak o mało nie zszedł mu na rękach. Po śmierci swoich przyjaciół obiecał sobie, że już nigdy się do nikogo nie przywiąże. Częściowo złamał obietnicę już wcześniej, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed polubieniem szczerych uśmiechów i miłego usposobienia Petry. Ale widok jej zwłok roztrzaskanych na drzewie skutecznie przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Jednak Eren... To było coś całkiem innego. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego i w jaki sposób niechęć którą do niego żywił tak szybko i niezauważenie przerodziła się w coś więcej niż sympatię. Tak bardzo chciałby móc znowu go znienawidzić. I nie chodziło mu tylko o własny spokój ducha. Już od najmłodszych lat zauważył, że ci, na których mu zależało, źle kończyli. Jak gdyby uczucie którym obdarzał innych było jakąś pieprzoną klątwą. Przez moment wyobraził sobie śmierć nastolatka i jego ciało przeszył dziwny skurcz. Takie myśli coraz częściej przychodziły mu do głowy, zupełnie nieproszone i wzbudzały w nim jeszcze większa troskę, nakazującą opiekowanie się tym szczeniakiem. Jednak chronienie go przed tytanami wydawało się mężczyźnie znacznie łatwiejsze niż spędzanie przy nim całych dni w spokoju i niezachwianym bezpieczeństwie wewnątrz murów, gdzie nijak nie mógł się wyżyć i skrywanie emocji sprawiało mu ogromny problem. Oczywiście mógłby się wyżyć na Erenie, ale chyba nie do końca na tym polegała troska.  
Levi, widząc jak chłopak powoli i z nieukrywanym trudem porusza rękami, westchnął cicho. "Przecież on nigdy tego nie skończy..." - pomyślał z niezadowoleniem, chcąc jak najszybciej wejść pod kołdrę. "I tak już robię za niańkę." - powiedział do siebie w myślach, podwijając rękawy.  
Eren był już tak senny, że niemal zasypiał w wannie. Mycie się w takich okolicznościach nie wychodziło mu za dobrze. Mając nawet problem z utrzymaniem mydła opuścił głowę i zamknął oczy, chcąc tylko na moment odpocząć. Jednak gdy już to zrobił, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty ich otwierać. Siedząc tak, usilnie próbował bronić się przed snem, jednak ten coraz silniej zaciskał na nim swoje łapska, skutecznie uniemożliwiając podniesienie powiek. Gdy Levi nagłym ruchem wyszarpnął mu mydło z dłoni, rozbudził się trochę, zdezorientowany. Kątem oka zauważył, że mężczyzna stoi obok niego i nabiera wodę do wiadra. Nastolatek powoli podniósł głowę, chcąc popatrzeć na jego twarz, aby sprawdzić jak bardzo jest zły. Jednak gdy tylko wychylił się do tyłu, Levi wylał mu na głowę wiadro wody, która zdawała się spłukać z niego odrobinę senności. Kiedy ciecz już spłynęła mu z twarzy, lekko otworzył oczy, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że oblicze kaprala jest wyjątkowo spokojne. Mężczyzna namydlił sobie ręce i popchnął jego głowę na dół, zanurzając palce w jego włosach. Eren czuł się dziwnie, siedząc nago w wannie i pozwalając się myć dorosłemu mężczyźnie, na dodatek swojemu dowódcy, nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić. Sam był zdecydowanie zbyt słaby. Posłusznie wykonywał wszystkie polecenia, podczas gdy kapral z zapałem zmywał brud z jego skóry.  
-Levi... Czy ja umarłem? - sam nie wiedział skąd takie bzdury przychodzą mu do głowy. Mężczyzna nieco wzdrygnął się na te słowa.  
-Taa, jasne, jesteś w raju. Będę cię szorował przez całą zasraną wieczność. - odpowiedział ironicznie kapral, nie mając ochoty na poważne rozmowy. Eren zaśmiał się słysząc te słowa, po czym zwrócił na niego swój na wpół przytomny wzrok, wciąż delikatnie się uśmiechając.  
-To cudownie. - powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy.

 

Teraz wydawał się jakiś lżejszy. Jego ręce zwisały bezwładnie na piersiach Levi'a, chociaż miał się trzymać. "Pewnie zasnął..." Mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i pomagając sobie łokciem otworzył je. Podszedł do przyniesionego tu już wcześniej łóżka i usiadł na jego krawędzi, po czym odchylił się do tyłu, pozwalając ciału Erena zsunąć się z jego pleców na poduszkę. Niedbale wyłożył na materac jego nogi, do tej pory zwisające krzywo nad podłogą i nakrył go kocem pod samą szyję. Miał serdecznie dość. Dość niańczenia, kąpania, noszenia i idiotycznych rozmów. "Nie dam się więcej wrobić w coś takiego." Rozpinając guziki koszuli z ulgą stwierdził, że Hanji zapomniała o opatrunkach. I całe szczęście, bo miał dość także jej i Erwina. Wszystkiego i wszystkich miał po dziurki w nosie. Cieszyła go tylko wizja spokojnego odpoczynku, bo Eren spał jak zabity. Chociaż, kto wie czy nie obudzi się w środku nocy przykleszczony przez niego do łóżka. Przy tym gówniarzu niczego nie mógł być pewnym. Pocieszyła go świadomość, że to nie potrwa długo. Przecież za kilka dni dołączy do nich reszta zwiadowców, a wraz z nimi jego nadopiekuńcza siostrzyczka i najlepszy przyjaciel. Wtedy to oni będą go karmić i przewijać. "Cudownie. Wreszcie trochę spokoju." Pomyślał z ulgą, wchodząc pod kołdrę i zamykając zmęczone oczy.


	7. Ostatni raz

Obudziły go mocne promienie słońca, wpadające do środka przez okno. Delikatnie otworzył oczy, zastanawiając się która godzina. Gdy się poruszył, poczuł dotyk na klatce piersiowej. Zwrócił spojrzenie na drugą krawędź posłania, chociaż dobrze wiedział kogo tam zobaczy. Eren. Wciąż spał jak zabity, szkoda tylko, że nie w swoim łóżku. Mężczyzna podniósł się do siadu, czując jak spoczywająca mu na piersi kończyna chłopaka zsunęła się na uda. Podpierając się rękami odchylił głowę do tyłu, ciężko wypuszczając powietrze. "Kiedyś cię zabiję, smarkaczu." Na moment rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu zaspanym wzrokiem, upewniając się, że to nastolatek leży w jego łóżku, a nie odwrotnie. Przeniósł spojrzenie na pogrążoną we śnie twarz Yeagera i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Musiał przyznać, że gdy spał był całkiem znośny. Gdyby go nie znał, patrzenie na jego niewinną, pogrążoną we śnie buźkę mogłoby mu się nawet spodobać. Najchętniej jeszcze by się obok niego położył, ale wiedział, że w każdej chwili do pokoju może wejść Hanji, aby sprawdzić czy żyją i ich obudzić. A właśnie. Levi ostrożnie dotknął policzka chłopaka, upewniając się, że ma normalną temperaturę. Nim odsunął dłoń nastolatek przebudził się, nieświadomie błądząc wyciągniętą ręką po udzie kaprala, co zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobało. Mężczyzna odruchowo chwycił go za nadgarstek, przenosząc kończynę na pościel obok. Eren powoli otworzył oczy i odwrócił się na plecy, patrząc niewinnie na zaspaną twarz Levi'a i przeciągając się. Ten zmarszczył brwi i wbił w niego kobaltowe spojrzenie, chcąc wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie bez użycia słów. Przez krótką chwilę chłopak zdawał się nie wiedzieć o co chodzi, jednak nagle spuścił wzrok w poczuciu winy i podniósł się na łokciach, cicho stękając.  
-Przepraszam. - powiedział cicho, ewidentnie szukając jakiegoś wytłumaczenia, jednak kapral wydawał się nie być nim zainteresowany. Westchnął z właściwą sobie obojętnością, próbując wygramolić się z łóżka przez nogi Erena, jednak chłopak chwycił go za ramię i lekko przyciągnął w swoją stronę. Levi widział w wyrazie jego twarzy, co chce zrobić i odruchowo zmarszczył brwi, nie chcąc kolejny raz łamać złożonej samemu sobie obietnicy. - Ostatni raz... - powiedział cicho chłopak, jakby błagalnym głosem. Levi czuł jak powoli tonie w jego seledynowym spojrzeniu. Wiedział, że za moment jego umysł wypełnią wątpliwości i głos rozsądku, który każe mu wyrwać się z uścisku i odsunąć. "Ostatni raz." - pomyślał, ze schowanym gdzieś w głębi przekonaniem, że to nie prawda. Delikatnie oparł rękę zaraz przy głowie chłopaka, wplątując swoje palce w jego włosy. Ze świadomością, że za moment się rozmyśli, przysunął do niego swoją twarz, tak, że ich nosy niemal się stykały.  
-Ostatni raz? Nie ładnie tak kłamać. - powiedział cicho i położył swoje wargi na jego lekko rozchylonych w zdziwieniu ustach, powoli zamykając oczy. Eren, jakby zszokowany nagłym przypływem czułości, dopiero po chwili zaczął w pełni odpowiadać na jego pocałunki. Ten jeden raz Levi naprawdę się starał, co nastolatek zdawał się szybko zauważyć, z całej siły obłapiając go za szyję. Jednak ta błoga chwila nietrwała długo, przerwana nagle przez kaprala, zdecydowanym ruchem zdejmującego ręce chłopaka ze swojego karku i schodzącego z łóżka. Eren nie protestował. Chciał to zrobić, ale pomyślał, że nie ma prawa walczyć o nic więcej, bo już to, co dostał, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Czysty pocałunek. Bez namawiania i błagania. Całkowicie odwzajemniony. Pierwszy taki prawdziwy. Z głośnym westchnięciem przewrócił się na brzuch i oparł głowę na skrzyżowanych rękach, zerkając na Levi'a,przeciągającego się w drodze do okna. Kapral nie był zadowolony ze swojego czynu, jednak jakoś dziwnie usatysfakcjonowany. Widocznie po prostu tego potrzebował. Nie chcąc dłużej nad tym rozmyślać wyjrzał przez szybę i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że słońce jest już podejrzanie wysoko. Dlaczego nikt ich nie obudził?  
-Levi. - gdy usłyszał za sobą głos Erena, odwrócił się od szyby. Przez moment patrzyli na siebie bez słowa. - Jak już pokonamy wszystkich tytanów, wyjedziesz ze mną zobaczyć ocean? - kapral był widocznie zażenowany tym pytaniem. "Szykuje się kolejna ciekawa rozmowa." - pomyślał, rozpinając guziki.  
-Niby po co? - zapytał z obojętnością.  
-Podobno jest piękny. - wypowiedź nastolatka zawierała jakieś dziwne rozmarzenie. Levi zdjął koszulę i popatrzył na niego. Chłopak z tęsknotą wpatrywał się w okno, chociaż z pozycji w której się znajdował nie był w stanie dostrzec niczego poza nudnym błękitem nieba.  
-Ja ci nie wystarczam? - przekorne pytanie Levi'a ponownie zwróciło na niego uwagę Erena. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się lekko i z uwagą patrzył jak mężczyzna zakłada na siebie czystą koszulę.  
-Nie. - odpowiedział po chwili, wciąż wyraźnie rozbawiony tą wymianą zdań.  
-No to chyba nie mam wyboru. - takie poranne przekomarzanie się kapralowi również sprawiło pewien rodzaj przyjemności, poprawiając mu humor. Sprawnymi ruchami zapinał guziki koszuli, gdy nagle jego uwagę zwrócił pewien fragment wypowiedzi chłopaka, nad którym mężczyzna głęboko się zastanowił. - Naprawdę myślisz, że kiedyś ich pokonamy? - zapytał, zapinając ostatni guzik i przenosząc na niego spojrzenie. Erena widocznie zdziwiła treść tego pytania, wprowadzając na jego pogodną do tej pory twarz wyraz smutku i zamyślenia.  
-Sam nie wiem. - odpowiedział po chwili. - Chociaż gdybym nie wierzył w zwycięstwo chyba nie dołączyłbym do zwiadowców. - dodał z przekonaniem. - Nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Tak jak i ciebie. Prawda?  
Wiara w zwycięstwo. Levi mimowolnie przypomniał sobie jak klęczał umazany błotem przed dumną postacią Erwina. Wolność, jaką miał otrzymać za pozbawienie go życia. Śmierć Farlana i Isabel. I dziwny błysk w jego niebieskich oczach, kiedy dał mu do zrozumienia, że wszystko poszło na marne. Prychnął cicho porównując to wspomnienie z idealistyczną wizją chłopaka.  
-Tak, chyba masz rację. - powiedział obojętnie, nie chcąc wprowadzać go w szczegóły swojej przeszłości.

Levi nie mylił się co do późnej godziny. Gdy schodził do jadalni, wiszący na korytarzu zegar pokazywał już wpół do jedenastej. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że spał tak długo? Czyżby to Yeager tak na niego podziałał? "Nie ważne." - pomyślał, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Sądził, że o tej porze nikogo już tam nie zastanie, jednak o dziwo przy jednym ze stolików siedziała Hanji, otoczona jakimiś dokumentami i widocznie czymś pochłonięta. Zauważyła jego obecność dopiero kiedy podszedł nieco bliżej i automatycznie się rozweseliła, podnosząc głowę znad papierów.  
-Ale dzisiaj pospałeś. - zagadnęła go rozbawiona. Mężczyzna posłał jej niezadowolone spojrzenie i usiadł naprzeciwko z filiżanką herbaty.  
-Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłaś? - zapytał pretensjonalnym tonem.  
-Dzisiaj Erwin mnie wyręczył w porannym doglądaniu Erena. - "Erwin?" Levi widocznie nie był zadowolony z tej informacji. - Aaa właśnie, prosił żebyś do niego przyszedł jak już staniesz na nogi. - "Świetnie..." Mężczyzna zdecydował się jak najszybciej zmienić temat, nie chcąc usłyszeć kolejnej 'dobrej' nowiny.  
-Co to za papiery? - zapytał z udawanym zaciekawieniem.  
-Wyniki moich ostatnich badań. Jeszcze dzisiaj mamy wolne, więc stwierdziłam, że trochę nad tym posiedzę. - powiedziała, odchylając się na krześle. - Co z Erenem?  
-Chyba dobrze. - odpowiedział obojętnie. Hanji widząc jego niechęć zmarszczyła czoło.  
-Nie złość się już, przecież wiesz, że nie chciałam zwalić tego na ciebie, ale tylko ty się nadawałeś. Poza tym chyba nie było tak źle skoro dospałeś do tej godziny zamiast zrywać się jak co dzień ze wschodem słońca? - kobieta zachichotała lekko, posyłając mu wymowne spojrzenie. Mężczyzna był coraz mniej zadowolony z kierunku w jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa.  
-Nie rozpędzaj się. - powiedział, usiłując powstrzymać ją przed dalszymi wyobrażeniami, jednak Hanji zdawała się zupełnie nie zwrócić uwagi na jego słowa.  
-Nawet Erwin musiał stwierdzić, że słodko razem wyglądacie, skoro zostawił was w spokoju. - stwierdziła po chwili, z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. Levi lekko zmarszczył brwi, słysząc jej idiotyczne uwagi, chociaż sam zastanawiał się nad motywami dowódcy. Hanji tylko żartowała, nieświadoma, że naprawdę leżeli w jednym łóżku. Czyżby Smith aż tak wzruszył się tym widokiem? Kapral zdecydował się iść do niego teraz, wiedząc, że tak czy siak nie uniknie tego spotkania. Chciał się też dowiedzieć czegoś konkretnego o terminie przyjazdu reszty oddziału i wyjeździe Erwina. Poza tym każdy powód aby nie wysłuchiwać dłużej tego bredzenia był dobry. Powoli wstał od stołu i podążył w stronę drzwi, starając się wytłumaczyć swojej stukniętej koleżance, że wcale nie obraził się za jej głupie żarty.

Rozmowa z Erwinem nieco się przeciągnęła. Nieco, bo nim Levi zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia, minęły ponad trzy godziny. Kapral nigdy nie był fanem takich bezsensownych pogaduszek, jednak Smith dobrze wiedział, jak zatrzymać go na dłużej. Opróżniona butelka stała na środku stołu, w jakiś dziwny sposób załamując padające z małej oliwnej lampy światło. O dziwo przez cały ten czas nie padła ani jedna uwaga czy też sugestywne spojrzenie odnośnie zjawiska, jakiego rankiem Erwin był świadkiem. Levi nie wierzył, że widok dwóch jego żołnierzy śpiących jak gdyby nigdy nic w jednym łóżku aż tak bardzo go nie obchodził, cieszył się jednak, że mężczyzna nie poruszył tej kwestii. Jak zwykle na koniec takich rozmów, gdy zarówno wszystkie sensowne tematy jak i alkohol się skończyły, zapanowała głęboka cisza. Levi podniósł się powoli z fotela i rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na mętny wzrok Erwina, utkwiony w przeciwległej ścianie. Był widocznie przytłoczony możliwością stracenia stanowiska. Gdy tak siedział w bezruchu, w jego błękitnych tęczówkach niemal odbijały się krwawe sceny tamtego pechowego dnia. Kapral nie zamierzał jakoś szczególnie się nad nim użalać, już wcześniej wyraźnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że zdecydowanie przesadza i panikuje. Jak widać nie pomogło. Mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie i postawił pierwszy krok w stronę drzwi.  
-Levi. - zatrzymał go lekko zachrypnięty głos Erwina, który wbijał w niego spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu z jakąś dziwną zawziętością. Kapral chyba zaczynał rozumieć o co mu chodzi. - Nie wydaje ci się, że Eren lubi cię trochę za bardzo? - w pomieszczeniu na moment zapadła grobowa cisza.  
-Osierocony szczeniak szuka sobie opiekuna. - odparł obojętnym tonem Levi, wiedząc, że zaprzeczenie tylko pogorszy sytuację. - Aż tak cię to dziwi?  
-Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. - powiedział pospiesznie Erwin, pochylając się lekko i opierając łokcie na kolanach. Jego spojrzenie wciąż niemiłosiernie przeszywało kaprala, wzbudzając w nim niespokojną ciekawość, do czego zmierza ta wypowiedź. - Zastanawiam się tylko czy nie znalazł w tobie czegoś więcej niż opiekuna.  
Levi zmarszczył brwi słysząc te słowa. Nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego Erwin rozmawia z nim o tym w taki sposób. I chociaż wiedział, że to prawda, uwaga ta wzbudziła w nim złość, przynosząc na język kilka ostrych słów.  
-Gdybyś nie robił ze mnie niańki to może by nie znalazł. - odparł po chwili, wyraźnie rzucając oskarżenie w jego stronę.  
-Myślałem, że będziecie spać na osobnych łóżkach. - Smith odgryzł się wyraźną aluzją do dzisiejszego poranka. Chociaż rozmowa zaczęła przybierać coraz mniej przyjemny wydźwięk, szorstkie uwagi wciąż były rzucane z pewną dozą uprzejmości.  
-Ja też tak myślałem. - odparł przekonującym tonem Levi, wywołując chwilowe zmieszanie na twarzy Erwina. Mężczyzna po chwili spuścił wzrok, ewidentnie dając sobie spokój z dalszymi uwagami i ociężale podniósł się z fotela, sprzątając puste szklanki ze stołu. Kapral bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zastanawiając się kiedy Smith wykorzysta tę wiedzę przeciwko niemu.


	8. Milion gwiazd

-Eren, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Armin, zauważając mętny wzrok przyjaciela, wpatrzony gdzieś w dal. Na te słowa chłopak automatycznie spuścił głowę i wrócił do jedzenia, wciąż dziwnie zasępiony. Siedząca naprzeciwko Mikasa odwróciła się i kątem oka dostrzegła wychodzącego z pomieszczenia kaprala, po chwili podejrzliwie przenosząc wzrok na brata.  
Nastolatek mechanicznie wkładał sobie do ust kolejne porcje śniadania, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających go ludzi. Dzisiaj był w wyjątkowo podłym nastroju. Odnosił wrażenie, że nie rozmawiał z Levi'em już wieki, podczas gdy tak naprawdę minęły tylko niecałe dwa tygodnie. Był szczęśliwy z przyjazdu swoich przyjaciół, jednak... Odkąd się pojawili, nie spędził z nim nawet minuty na osobności. Mikasa i Armin zawsze byli blisko, a każda próba wymknięcia się lub zainicjowania spotkania kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Z resztą nie tylko oni byli problemem. Cały teren wypełniony był zwiadowcami, więc rozmowa z nim w cztery oczy tak czy inaczej nie wchodziła w grę. Jedyną szansę dawała noc. Levi był jednym z niewielu, którzy nawet po przybyciu reszty oddziału zachowali komfort posiadania sypialni wyłącznie dla siebie. Jednak... Eren wciąż się na to nie odważył. Jeszcze kilka dni temu był pewny, że nie zdecyduje się na tak ryzykowny krok, ale z każdym kolejnym coraz bardziej przekonywał się do tego pomysłu. Jeśli naprawdę nie było innego wyjścia? Chciał przecież tylko porozmawiać – to wszystko. Krótka wymiana zdań w zupełności by mu wystarczyła. Ale będzie to raczej marne wytłumaczenie, jeśli ktoś w środku nocy przyłapie go na wychodzeniu z pokoju kaprala. Poza tym... nie do końca był pewien, czy mężczyzna w ogóle będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Z pewnością nie byłby zachwycony z nocnych odwiedzin, ale te ciągle rzucane w stronę nastolatka spojrzenia chyba miały jakieś znaczenie? Eren skończył posiłek wciąż pochłonięty przemyśleniami i westchnął. "A jeśli to naprawdę jedyne wyjście?"  
***  
Było już grubo po północy a Levi wciąż nie mógł zmrużyć oka. Westchnął cicho i wstał z łóżka, z nadzieją, że krótki spacer po pokoju jakoś mu pomoże. Oparł przedramiona na zimnym parapecie i wyjrzał przez okno. Niebo było cudownie gwiaździste, aż chciałoby się wyjść na zewnątrz i pooglądać je w pełnej krasie. W zasadzie to... Dlaczego nie? Wiedział, że to dość głupi pomysł, jednak wizja dalszego bezsennego wiercenia się na łóżku była jeszcze bardziej pozbawiona sensu. "Może świeże powietrze mi pomoże." - pomyślał, zmieniając krótkie spodenki w których zwykle spał na długie spodnie. Pierwsze jesienne chłody dawały się we znaki nawet w ciągu dnia, a on nie chciał się przeziębić.  
Ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i najciszej jak potrafił podążył ciemnym korytarzem w kierunku schodów, aby wydostać się na dach. Poruszanie się po budynku bez źródła światła było dość ryzykowne, jednak Levi znał go na pamięć, miał więc nadzieję, że bezpiecznie dotrze na górę. Po chwili na drugim końcu korytarza usłyszał ciche stukanie, jakby ludzkie kroki. Zatrzymał się na moment, przysłuchując uważnie. W świetle księżyca wpadającym przez okna dostrzegł podążającą w jego kierunku postać. Przez ułamek sekundy, miał wrażenie, że to... Eren? Niee, to niemożliwe. Niby co nastolatek miałby robić tutaj o tej porze? Ktokolwiek to był, Levi nie chciał zostać zauważony, ostrożnie więc skręcił na schody, jeszcze zanim nocny podróżnik zdołał go dostrzec. Już stawiał stopę na kolejnym stopniu, jednak ciekawość wzięła górę. Przysunął się plecami do ściany i ukryty w mroku czekał bez ruchu, z nadzieją, że osoba nie skręci w jego kierunku, lecz minie go i uda mu się dostrzec jej twarz. Słyszał przyciszone kroki już kilka metrów po swojej prawej stronie, zwrócił więc tam głowę i czekał.  
Eren ostrożnie stawiał kroki w pochłoniętym mrokiem korytarzu, licząc na to, że nikt go nie zauważy. Mimo, że stopniowo zbliżał się do celu swej wędrówki, wciąż miał wątpliwości. Odwiedzanie swojego dowódcy w środku nocy z pewnością nie było dobrym pomysłem, jednak... Czuł, że dłużej tak nie wytrzyma. I chociaż wiedział, że mężczyzna nie był zadowolony z tego, co się między nimi wydarzyło, nastolatek tak bardzo potrzebował jego bliskości, chociaż na moment. Nie wiedział jakie będą konsekwencje jego nocnych odwiedzin, jednak był pewien, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego. Oczami wyobraźni widział już jak poobijany wraca do swojej sypialni z podkulonym ogonem i łzami w oczach. Biorąc pod uwagę charakter kaprala ten scenariusz był aż nadto prawdopodobny, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wiedział, że musi spróbować. Był już niemal w połowie korytarza, właśnie postawił pierwsze dwa kroki przechodząc obok schodów, gdy nagle powietrze wypełnił jakiś zapach. Zatrzymał się, zaintrygowany jego barwą. Miał wrażenie, że już go kiedyś czuł i chociaż nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kojarzył go z czymś przyjemnym. Ale... gdzie było jego źródło? Nastolatek ostrożnie odwrócił się w stronę schodów, usiłując je znaleźć. Gdy w panującym wokół półmroku dojrzał zarysy postaci i białka oczu wpatrujących się w niego, serce podeszło mu do gardła. Zaraz, zaraz... To spojrzenie... Eren otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia.  
-Heichou? - wymamrotał cicho, jakby do siebie.

Levi zmarszczył brwi w niezadowoleniu. Nie wydał przecież żadnego dźwięku, więc dlaczego chłopak go zauważył? "Eeech... Nie ważne." Przez moment patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, wciąż jakby zdziwieni swoją wzajemną obecnością.  
-A ty gdzie się wybierasz o tej porze? - zapytał wreszcie Levi karcącym tonem, faktycznie zaintrygowany nocnymi wędrówkami nastolatka.  
-Ja... Tak właściwie to... - Eren usilnie szukał w głowie jakiegoś sensownego wytłumaczenia, nie chcąc mówić prawdy. Chociaż... Dlaczego miałby tego nie zrobić? Przecież cel jego wędrówki właśnie stał przed nim, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Chłopak westchnął cicho i spuścił wzrok, mimo wszystko dziwnie zawstydzony tym, co miał zamiar powiedzieć. - Wybierałem się do ciebie.  
Levi odruchowo przymknął oczy. "Do mnie? Czyżby znowu się upił?" Nastolatek wyglądał jednak na zupełnie trzeźwego. Kapral westchnął cicho, powstrzymując się przed dociekaniem przyczyn, nie chcąc usłyszeć jakiegoś zbyt szczerego wyjaśnienia. Mimo wszystko musiał przyznać, że w pewien sposób cieszył się z tego dziwnego spotkania. Może i w ostatnim czasie nie doskwierała mu samotność, lecz nawet chwilowa obecność Erena była o wiele ciekawsza i bardziej intensywna niż całe dnie spędzane w towarzystwie innych żołnierzy. Levi nie chciał jednak okazać mu swojej sympatii, wiedząc, że grozi to zbytecznym pobudzeniem wyobraźni chłopaka i jego kolejnymi nieodpowiednimi zachowaniami. Gdy tylko nastolatek podniósł wzrok, mężczyzna przeszył go chłodem swoich kobaltowych tęczówek i odwrócił się, podążając schodami w górę. Nie przyznał się nawet przed samym sobą do posiadania cichej nadziei, że Eren podąży za nim.

Gdy był już w połowie chybotliwych, drewnianych schodów, przypominających raczej drabinę, wyciągnął rękę i sprawnym ruchem otworzył metalowy właz, prowadzący na dach. Popchnął go mocniej i stawiając stopy na kolejnych stopniach wysunął głowę na zewnątrz. Chłodny, orzeźwiający powiew, który niemal natychmiast uderzył w jego twarz, był niesamowicie przyjemny. Po chwili Levi zrobił kolejnych kilka kroków i stanął na dachu budynku, niby obojętnie podążając parę metrów do przodu i podnosząc głowę w kierunku usianego gwiazdami nieba. Tak naprawdę czekał na pojawienie się Erena. Słyszał, że chłopak idzie za nim, miał więc nadzieję na spędzenie z nim chociaż kilku minut. Od przyjazdu reszty zwiadowców, kiedy nie mieli nawet okazji porozmawiać, mężczyzna starał się zachować chłodną obojętność. Chociaż w pewnym sensie brakowało mu tego wkurzającego szczeniaka, nie miał zamiaru jakoś specjalnie zabiegać o zmianę stanu rzeczy, z przekonaniem, że to zwykłe przyzwyczajenie i za kilka dni mu przejdzie. Jednak teraz, kiedy się spotkali, kiedy Eren był tak blisko... to dziwne uczucie w żołądku narastało z każdą minutą.  
Nagle poczuł dotyk na swojej prawej dłoni. Podmuchy wiatru napełniły jego głowę szumem tak głośnym, że nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy nastolatek zbliżył się do niego. Kiedy popatrzył w jego stronę, poczuł, jak serce zaczyna bić mu nieco szybciej. Oświetlona delikatnym blaskiem księżyca twarz i to cudowne, seledynowe spojrzenie, teraz na dodatek wypełnione odbiciem miliona gwiazd. "Cholera... Niby jak ja mam się temu oprzeć?" Delikatnie zacisnął swoje palce, odwzajemniając uścisk nastolatka. Do tej pory Eren chyba trzymał jego dłoń nieświadomie, bo gdy poczuł dotyk kaprala, odsunął ręce, spuszczając je wzdłuż ciała i zaciskając pięści. Opuścił również głowę i cicho stęknął. Levi przyglądał mu się z zaintrygowaniem, nie mając pojęcia o co chodzi. "Może coś mu jest?"  
"Cholera, to nie tak miało być." - zaklął w myślach Eren, nie mogąc zapanować nad emocjami. Rozmowa. To miała być tylko pieprzona rozmowa. Jednak on tak strasznie chciał czegoś więcej. Chciał na tyle mocno, że był gotów sam to sobie wziąć, beż żadnego przyzwolenia i pohamowania. Ale z drugiej strony nie chciał do tego dopuścić. Nie chciał znów poczuć jego rozpędzonego kolana na swoim brzuchu i pięści na twarzy. Tak wiele by oddał za kilka czułych słów. Za kilka delikatnych dotyków. Tak bardzo chciałby, aby ręce Levi'a wreszcie zrobiły coś innego niż tylko sprawianie mu bólu. Gdyby tylko mężczyzna chociaż raz, jeden jedyny raz, pokazał, że mu na nim zależy. Nawet jeśli nie było to prawdą...  
-Coś nie tak? - zapytał mężczyzna, zaniepokojony dziwnym zachowaniem chłopaka.  
-Ja już tak dłużej nie mogę, Levi. - wyjąkał nastolatek i podniósł na niego swoje wilgotne oczy. - Nie potrafię. Tak bardzo chciałbym być przy tobie. Móc chociaż porozmawiać. - tym razem Yeager nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać przed wypowiedzeniem swoich myśli. - Móc chociaż na ciebie popatrzeć. Dotykać. Całować. I robić całą masę innych rzeczy na które nigdy byś mi nie pozwolił. Obudzić się rano w jednym łóżku i wrócić do niego wieczorem. Być blisko. Zawsze. - Eren skończył, oddychając ciężko i ponownie opuścił głowę w oczekiwaniu na szorstką uwagę albo cios.  
Levi wpatrywał się w jego targane emocjami ciało w ciężkim szoku. Nie był jakoś szczególnie zdziwiony treścią wyznania, jednak sam fakt, że nastolatek to zrobił, bardzo go zaskoczył. "Jest odważniejszy ode mnie." - pomyślał, wzdychając. Kapral nie zdecydowałby się na wypowiedzenie takich słów, chociaż gdzieś głęboko w jego głowie już od dawna błądziły podobne przemyślenia. Ciało chłopaka delikatnie drżało przy każdym silniejszym podmuchu. Pierwotnym celem jego nocnej wyprawy była przecież sypialnia Levi'a, a nie dach budynku, miał wiec na sobie tylko cienką bluzkę. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i zdjął swoją ciemnozieloną bluzę zwiadowcy, robiąc krok w jego stronę, tak, że ich twarze dzieliło już tylko kilkanaście centymetrów. Zarzucił mu ją na ramiona i przyłożył dłoń do jego brody, delikatnie unosząc głowę, tak, by patrzyli sobie w oczy. "Niby co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Yeager?" - pomyślał zrezygnowany. Przecież nie mógł spełnić jego życzeń. Nawet jeśli on sam tego chciał. Jeszcze chwilę temu kapral miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, jednak gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, ponownie utonął w jego wypełnionym gwiazdami wzroku. Teraz myślał już tylko o jednym. Więc dlaczego... Dlaczego wciąż się wahał? Nastolatek splótł ich dłonie palcami, przyciągając go nieco bliżej siebie, jakby wyczuwał jego wątpliwości i chciał go ich pozbawić.  
-Eren... Tak strasznie chciałbym ci to wszystko dać. - powiedział Levi, niemal szeptem. Chłopak delikatnie się uśmiechnął, słysząc te słowa. Silny podmuch zmierzwił jego włosy, zostawiając je w subtelnym nieładzie, dodającym mu jeszcze więcej uroku. "Tak bardzo bym chciał, ale... Przecież nie mogę" – wciąż mówił do siebie w myślach. "Nie mogę...?" Nagle jego oblicze wypełnił jakiś dziwny wyraz determinacji. Eren zauważył ten znajomy błysk w oczach kaprala, kiedy mężczyzna połączył swoje usta z jego wargami w namiętnym pocałunku. Wyznanie nastolatka rozbudziło w nim wszystkie uczucia, jakie do niego żywił – uczucia, które przez cały ten czas tak skrzętnie ukrywał. Dlaczego mieliby nie być blisko? Dlaczego mieliby nie czuć swojego dotyku i pieścić się pocałunkami, skoro oboje tak bardzo tego chcieli? Świat przestał mieć znaczenie. Zwiadowcy. Erwin. Tytani. Nic się teraz nie liczyło, nic oprócz dwóch rozbieganych języków, łaskoczących podniebienia i zespojonych w pocałunku ust. Nic prócz złączonych dłoni i chłodnych podmuchów jesiennego wiatru. Nic a nic.  
***  
Eren głośno wypuścił powietrze upadając na łóżko pod naporem jego silnych dłoni. Zdążył złapać tylko kilka szybkich oddechów nim ich wargi znowu się połączyły. Levi siedział mu okrakiem na udach i dobierał się do niego z ogromnym zapałem. Gdy jego wciąż chłodne po wizycie na dachu dłonie wkradły się pod bluzkę chłopaka, ten syknął cicho, czując ziąb na swojej rozgrzanej z podniecenia skórze. Mężczyzna delikatnie przesuwał palce po jego lekko zarysowanych mięśniach brzucha, nieco zmniejszając intensywność pocałunku. Kciukiem zataczał kręgi wokół stwardniałych sutków i z rozkoszą wsłuchiwał się w ciche jęki, które tłumił własnymi ustami, jakby spijając z nich całą odczuwaną przez nastolatka przyjemność. Po chwili oderwał się od niego i wyprostował, zdejmując z siebie koszulę. Eren również podniósł się do siadu, umożliwiając Levi'owi pozbawienie go bluzki. Przez krótką chwilę siedzieli tak, wpatrując się sobie w oczy - wypełnione pożądaniem, ale i pewnego rodzaju niepewnością. Nie miało to jednak teraz żadnego znaczenia. Mężczyzna nie chciał marnować czasu, nie chciał myśleć o konsekwencjach i pozwolić na to, żeby jego głos rozsądku ponownie ich rozdzielił. Powoli pochylił się w jego stronę, zmuszając do ponownego opadnięcia na pościel. Przeniósł swoje usta na jego szyję, delikatnie obcałowywując rozgrzaną skórę. Eren jedną dłoń wplątał we włosy swojego kochanka, drugą zatrzymując na łopatkach. Kapral z upojeniem wsłuchiwał się w jego nierówne oddechy, ostrożnie błądząc palcami po napiętej klatce piersiowej. Powoli przesunął dłonie w dół i sprawnym ruchem rozpiął mu spodnie, nieznacznie się uśmiechając na dźwięk przyciszonego jęku - najsłodszego na całej planecie - jaki wyrwał się z ust chłopaka.

Obudził go poranny krzyk ptaków, które, rozbudzone pierwszymi promieniami słońca dawały wyjątkowo głośny koncert. Okno było zamknięte, a jednak hałas bez trudu przedzierał się do pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i powoli otworzył oczy, mrugając kilkakrotnie. "Eren." - pomyślał odruchowo i z dziwnym niepokojem odwrócił głowę, aby upewnić się, że ma go przy sobie. Nastolatek leżał na boku, zwrócony do niego plecami. Cienka kołdra przykrywała go tylko do pasa. Levi z ulgą ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie na lekko poszarzały sufit. Wciąż tam był. Nie uciekł, nie wymknął się. Cieszyło go to. Chociaż chyba wcale nie powinno. Ubrania porozrzucane w nieładzie po pokoju i ich dwa nagie ciała w wymiętej pościeli. Jeśli ktokolwiek to zobaczy, będą mieć przesrane. A jednak... W jakiś sposób zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Zerknął w stronę nagich pleców chłopaka i przysunął się, otaczając dłonią jego brzuch i wtulając twarz we włosy. Gdy poczuł ciepło jego ciała na swojej klatce piersiowej, z zadowoleniem wypuścił powietrze i zostawił kilka gorących pocałunków na karku nastolatka. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej i nic innego nie zaprzątało jego umysłu. "Eren..." Wtulił się mocniej w jego szyję i przymknął powieki, chcąc ponownie zasnąć i kolejny raz obudzić się u jego boku. "Wciąż nie do końca rozumiem kiedy i dlaczego z wrednego dupka zmieniłem się w pieprzonego romantyka. Ale przy tobie nawet mi się to podoba, Eren." - powiedział w myślach i mocniej się do niego przytulił. Jego umysł wypełniła fala nadziei, że ta chwila nigdy się nie skończy, że będzie mógł spędzić w tym łóżku całą wieczność, dotykając jego rozpalonej skóry i pokrywając szyję pocałunkami. Już zawsze mieć go przy sobie...


	9. Światło w tunelu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oka, zanosi się na małą reaktywację. Będzie jeszcze jakieś pięć krótkich rozdziałów, ale patrzcie na to raczej z przymrużeniem oka, bo... No cóż, wyszło z tego coś dziwnego - generalnie krew, pot, łzy i flaki z olejem. No nieważne, może komuś się spodoba xD
> 
> Do tych co są na bieżąco: totalnie się wypaliłam w kwestii "Cieni" i "NPMS" więc w ramach rekompensaty wstawię kilka swoich normalnych opowiadań (normalnych = nie yaoi), przynajmniej do czasu gdy wróci mi wena.
> 
> No to chyba tyle.  
> Lofffki ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥*

-Dlatego właśnie chciałbym, aby Eren podczas ostatniego etapu wyprawy przybrał postać tytana i przyjął na siebie wszystkie ataki, umożliwiając nam szybki przejazd otwartej przestrzeni i powrót za mury bez znacznych strat w żołnierzach. - tłumaczył spokojnie Erwin, spoglądając na pogrążone w skupieniu twarze zebranych na naradzie zwiadowców.

-Chcesz go użyć jako żywej tarczy. - Levi podsumował wypowiedź dowódcy. Wszyscy zwrócili spojrzenie na stojącego pod ścianą czarnowłosego mężczyznę, zastanawiając się ile prawdy jest w tym stwierdzeniu. Smith zbadał wzrokiem gniewne oblicze kaprala i westchnął cicho.

-To częściowo prawda. - przyznał niechętnie. Mikasa, również biorąca udział w spotkaniu, słysząc to szeroko otworzyła oczy w niedowierzaniu i zacisnęła pięści, czując jak wypełnia ją mieszanka złości i przerażenia. Eren także stanął jak wryty, z niepewnością zerkając w niebieskie oczy Erwina.

-To jeden z twoich najbardziej gównianych pomysłów. - powiedział Levi z pogardą. - Czy zrzucanie wszystkiego na jednego człowieka nie wydaje ci się zbyt ryzykowne?

Blondyn zwrócił spojrzenie na kaprala i zmarszczył brwi.

-Człowieka pod postacią tytana. Poza tym mówimy tu o ewentualnych atakach, być może nie będzie ich wcale.

-Tch.. A może będzie ich pięćdziesiąt. - odparł Levi, coraz bardziej wyprowadzony z równowagi. W gabinecie na moment zapanowała grobowa cisza.

-Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, nikomu nic się nie stanie. - powiedział po chwili Smith, wciąż spokojnym tonem, chociaż jego tęczówki również zaczęły nieznacznie żarzyć się gniewem.

-Nie pierdol, Erwin. - parsknął czarnowłosy mężczyzna z irytacją. - Czy za murami cokolwiek idzie zgodnie z planem?

-Myślę, że podchodzisz do sprawy zbyt emocjonalnie. - stwierdził po chwili dowódca.

-Ooch, tak, sypianie z nim z pewnością w jakiś sposób wpływa na moją opinię. Co nie zmienia faktu, że to gówniany pomysł. - odpowiedział dobitnie Levi.

Odkąd Erwin się o nich dowiedział było mu trochę łatwiej usprawiedliwiać swoje decyzje i zachowania wobec nastolatka. Oficjalnie wciąż byli dla siebie tylko kapralem i żołnierzem i chociaż cały oddział już dawno szeptał za ich plecami, po wypowiedzi mężczyzny na twarzach obecnych na spotkaniu zwiadowców pojawiło się wyraźne zdziwienie. Chłopak również popatrzył na kaprala z niedowierzaniem, przypominając sobie jego nie tak dawne postanowienie, że nikomu nie będzie się tłumaczył z tego, kogo zaprasza do łóżka. Mikasa z niepewnością zerkała na swojego brata, usiłując dostrzec jakiś wyraz zaprzeczenia. Co prawda ona także już dawno zauważyła, że Eren i Levi są ze sobą podejrzanie blisko, jednak nie chciała wierzyć w te idiotyczne plotki.

-Obawiam się, że ostateczna decyzja i tak należy do Erena. - odparł spokojnie Smith, chcąc postawić na swoim mimo protestów czarnowłosego.

Nagle wszyscy zwrócili swoje spojrzenia na nastolatka, on jednak zdawał się zauważać tylko kobaltowe tęczówki, wwiercające się w jego duszę przenikliwym chłodem spod pasm czarnych włosów. Eren wiedział, co oznacza ten wzrok, jednak... Był przecież żołnierzem - chciał walczyć, przyczynić się jakoś do zwycięstwa ludzkości. Ale Levi... Chłopak przez moment wahał się, jednak ostatecznie zacisnął pięści z determinacją i popatrzył na Erwina.

"Nie waż się tego robić." - pomyślał z wściekłością kapral, widząc jak Eren odwraca od niego wzrok.

-Zgadzam się. - powiedział z przekonaniem. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna poczuł jak lodowaty szpikulec wbija mu się prosto w serce i przykleszcza do ściany.

-Eren! - krzyknęła przerażona Mikasa, usiłując go powstrzymać.

-Wiem, jakie jest ryzyko, ale... Nie zostałem zwiadowcą po to, by siedzieć z założonymi rękami. - tłumaczył się chłopak. - Jeśli mogę wykorzystać swoją moc tytana aby pomóc oddziałowi, zrobię to bez wahania. W końcu... Zawdzięczam mu życie.

-To mi zawdzięczasz życie, pieprzony szczeniaku! - warknął kapral. Eren zwrócił na niego swoje seledynowe oczy. Tak bardzo chciałby jakoś mu wytłumaczyć swoją decyzję, ale chyba nie istniały słowa przy pomocy których mógłby tego dokonać.

-Heichou... Wiem, że się o mnie martwisz, ale... Ja chcę walczyć. - nastolatek usiłował jakoś go uspokoić, zdawał się jednak tylko pogorszyć sytuację swoją wypowiedzią.

-Walka a wystawienie się na pewną śmierć to dwie różne rzeczy, smarkaczu. - odpowiedział mężczyzna, powoli tracąc kontrolę nad emocjami. Jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się w Erena, usiłując przemówić mu do rozsądku, jednak gdy uświadomił sobie, że chłopak nie zmieni już swojej decyzji, pulsujący w całym jego ciele gniew przybrał na sile. "Dlaczego zawsze muszę tracić to na czym mi zależy?!" Nagle kapral rzucił się na stojącego obok Erwina i przykleszczył go do ściany, spojrzeniem niemal wywiercając mu dziurę w czole.

-Jeśli coś mu się stanie, zabiję cię. - wysyczał przez zęby i pchnął blondyna na ziemię, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie. Wszyscy patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na to wątpliwie zabawne przedstawienie. Eren podbiegł do Smitha i pomógł mu wstać, zerkając w stronę korytarza. Chciał pobiec za Levi'em, zerkał więc na dowódcę pytającym wzrokiem, oczekując pozwolenia. W końcu to on zwołał to spotkanie, chłopak nie chciał więc nagle wybiec z sali bez słowa.

-Idź. - powiedział cicho blondyn i oparł dłonie na biurku, wbijając wzrok w ciemne drewno i wzdychając ciężko. Eren błyskawicznie zniknął za drzwiami. Mikasa chciała pobiec za bratem, jednak Hanji przytrzymała ją za ramię i posłała wymowne spojrzenie. Dziewczyna niechętnie została na swoim miejscu, po raz pierwszy kibicując kapralowi w jego staraniach.

***

-Levi! - krzyknął nastolatek, usiłując zatrzymać czarnowłosego, ten jednak zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na jego wołanie, zmierzając do swojej sypialni. Eren nieco zwolnił kroku, zbliżając się do niego. Mężczyzna z obojętnością wszedł do pokoju i chcąc zatrzasnąć drzwi pchnął je mocno za siebie, omal nie uszkadzając twarzy podążającego za nim chłopaka, który w ostatniej chwili zdążył je złapać, po czym spokojnie zamknął.

Czarnowłosy podszedł do okna i westchnął cicho, spoglądając na pogrążony w wieczornym mroku świat. Eren wiedział, że przebywanie w jego otoczeniu w tym momencie jest dość ryzykowne, chciał jednak jakoś z nim porozmawiać, sprawić, żeby choć trochę zrozumiał. Ostatnio potrzebował go bardziej niż tlenu i nie wyobrażał sobie kolejnych dni rozłąki i milczenia tylko dlatego, że podjął właściwą według siebie decyzję, która nie podobała się kapralowi. Czasem czuł się przy nim jak małe dziecko i mimo całej świadomości, że ten stan rzeczy wynika ze zwykłej troski, chciał być przez niego traktowany bardziej poważnie. Trochę przerażał go fakt, że wpadł w objęcia kolejnego nadopiekuńczego Ackermana...

Nastolatek przysunął się do Levi'a i objął go od tyłu, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

-Przepraszam. - wyszeptał mu do ucha i pocałował w szyję, oczekując jakiejś reakcji. Mężczyzna jednak zupełnie nie okazywał zainteresowania jego obecnością, wciąż wpatrzony gdzieś w dal.

-Już nie chcesz zobaczyć ze mną oceanu? - zapytał nagle kapral z lekką ironią. To pytanie nieco zbiło Erena z tropu.

-Oczywiście, że chcę. I zobaczę. - odpowiedział z przekonaniem. Chłopak przymknął oczy w bezsilności, bezskutecznie szukając sposobu na zapewnienie go o swoim bezpieczeństwie.

-Nic mi się nie stanie, obiecuję. - dodał, chociaż sam nie był pewny swoich słów. Nagle Levi odepchnął go od siebie i przykleszczył do ściany, mocno przytrzymując za nadgarstki. Eren, zdziwiony tak nagłym zrywem wpatrywał się w jego przepełnione goryczą kobaltowe tęczówki lekko przestraszony.

-Jak możesz, Eren... Jak możesz być takim samolubnym dupkiem. - wysyczał mężczyzna z wyraźnym rozgoryczeniem. - Ślepym, samolubnym dupkiem. - nastolatek uchylił nieco usta, chcąc coś odpowiedzieć, jednak Levi przylgnął do niego swoimi wargami, skutecznie go uciszając. "Czy naprawdę tak o mnie myśli? Czy naprawdę sądzi, że robię to dla siebie?" - krążące w głowie chłopaka pytania po chwili rozmyły się, zupełnie tracąc na znaczeniu w obliczu miękkich ust kaprala i jego ciepłego oddechu na policzku. Eren chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Żeby nie musiał już nigdy go zostawiać, wyjeżdżać za mur, walczyć z tytanami... Żeby życie było choć trochę prostsze.

Gdy mężczyzna oderwał się od niego i wolnym, obojętnym krokiem podszedł do łóżka, chłopak z rezygnacją otworzył oczy, wracając do szarej rzeczywistości. Kapral zdejmował koszulę, ewidentnie przygotowując się do snu. Po ostatnich ciężkich treningach Eren także miał ochotę już się położyć.

-Idź już. - powiedział spokojnie Levi, z nienaganną precyzją wieszając górną część garderoby na oparciu krzesła.

-Zostanę. - odpowiedział nieśmiało chłopak. Tak bardzo chciałby spędzić noc u jego boku, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy znów wszystko zaczynało się sypać. I tak wszyscy już o niech wiedzieli.

-Idź. - słowa kaprala były tym razem bardziej dosadne, jednak Eren nie zamierzał dać za wygraną.

-Zostanę. - odparł, tym razem nadając swojej wypowiedzi brzmienie postanowienia, a nie nieśmiałej prośby o pozwolenie. Powoli podszedł do czarnowłosego i objął go, palcami zataczając niewielkie kręgi na jego wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach brzucha. Nie napotykając oporu, położył swoje usta na jego szyi i zaczął pokrywać ją pocałunkami. Levi stał w bezruchu, nie mając siły i ochoty aby z nim walczyć. I chociaż jego umysł wciąż rozdzierały cholernie złe przeczucia odnośnie planu Erwina i związana z nimi bolesna wizja utraty nastolatka, nie chciał go odrzucać. Nie teraz. "Nie waż się umierać, Eren." - powiedział do siebie w myślach, poddając się jego delikatnym dotykom.


End file.
